Blessing in Disguise
by BlueEyesNeptune
Summary: Takes place after the Season 4. Best friends, Lydia and Kira are teaming up to find some happiness. Lydia has feelings for Stiles, but is too stubborn to admit it, will some time together push them apart or help her realize it? Kira is having difficulties her relationship with Scott. An old face help shows up. Will he help her find that spark that's missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I came up with this idea with two days ago, when i say a picture of Isaac and Kira, and i'm like "Damn they look good together, especially the height difference."**

**Trust me, i'm an avid scira fan, but i wanted to do something not many people do.**

**i know it says in the summary that it is mainly about Kira and Lydia's lives, but i will remind you guys, and gals again.**

**I want to show their love lives, but i also want to display their friendship.**

**So throughout the story, each chapter will feature Kira's part, and Lydia's part, some might be together.**

**Lastly, I hope you enjoy it.**

**_Italics Bold= Kira Thoughts_**

_Italics= Isaac Thoughts_.

Their thoughts won't be shown as much in the beginning but will come to play later on in the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf, or any characters **

* * *

It's been two weeks since the events in Mexico. The pack is at Derek's loft, cleaning up the mess Kate and her berserkers made.

Lydia is sweeping the floor. Kira is picking up the glass shards.

Stiles is taming Malia. Scott and Liam are fixing the walls, and picking the light bulbs.

"Seriously guys this is ridiculous!" Stiles exclaimed.

They all looked at him. "I mean, Derek isn't even coming back. Why are we cleaning this place if no one is going to live here?" Stiles asked.

Kira smiled. _**Stop whining Stiles**_ "Aw, do you miss him?" "What? That sour wolf? God no! I don't miss him." Stiles stuttered.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Come on, we have to at least fix the place, he might come back sometime." Scott reasoned.

Everyone went back to cleaning. "Need any help?" They heard.

They turned their heads towards the entrance. "Isaac, you're back!" Scott said.

"Great, did you get any designer scarfs on your trip?" Stiles sarcastically asked.

_He's still sarcastic as always_. "Miss me?" Isaac teased.

"Hardly," Stiles mumbled.

Malia and Liam looked very confused. Isaac looks at Kira and smiles. _She's prettier than I remember_. Kira returns the smile.

Isaac notices them. "Who's this?" Malia interrupted. _That was rude_ "This is Isaac, Isaac this is Malia and Liam." Scott introduces.

"Who bit you?" Isaac asked Liam.

Liam hesitated. "Scott,"

Isaac looked a little shocked, but soon fell into a smile. He looked at Scott.

"Long story," Scott breathes out. "Looking at this place, I can tell," Isaac said.

"Sorry I missed so much. I just needed time to process everything that happened." Isaac sadly said. _I needed time to get over Allison._

Scott sadly smiled. "You didn't have to come back so soon, I mean if you need more time…" Scott trailed off.

Isaac shook his head. "Nah, I miss this place. After all the things that happened, I could use a few friends." Isaac laughed.

_It's what Allison would've wanted._

"If you don't have a place, you can stay with me." Scott offered. "It's fine. I'm staying at Mr. Argent's house, shocker right." They laughed.

He took off his coat, and scarf. "So, if we are done catching up, can we clean now? This is probably the only time I'm offering help." Isaac said.

They went back to cleaning. He joined Kira, and helped her pick up the glass.

There was an awkward silence. "So, where is your sword?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Are you gonna slice me up again?" He asked. Kira started to panic.

_**Oh my god he's still mad, oh my god! What if he hates me? Oh my god. **_"I'm sorry! I really didn't want to. You were acting a bit crazy. I had to stop you. I had to. Not that I wanted to. Please don't be mad!" Kira rambled.

Isaac looked at her. _Damn she's fast. _He starts to laugh. "I can see why Scott likes you." Isaac teased.

Kira blushed. _She's cute when she blushes.__**He's cute when he laughs.**_

They both were staring at each other. They both cleared their thoughts and continued to clean.

_That was close, I almost did something. Whew~ __**Oh my god what was I thinking?**_ "I don't like her." Isaac stated.

Kira looked at him. "Her?" Kira asked. "Malia?" Kira asked again. "Yeah," He says.

"Why? She's very…honest, and …..honest." Kira tried to convince him.

"I don't buy it. Stiles doesn't like her." Isaac said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Kira asked. "Because she's not Lydia." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world..

Kira was aware of Stiles' longtime crush on Lydia. "But he's moved on." Kira tried.

"I mean, he seem very happy." Kira said.

Isaac bitterly laughed. "Yeah, he might seem happy with Malia, but with Lydia, he seems in love." Those words caused Kira to think about her and Scott.

_**Is that was love is supposed to feel like? Can love make you feel something other than happiness? Aren't they both the same? Scott…..does he feel the same way? **_

Isaac noticed her facial expression. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Um how are you and Scott?" _Stupid why are asking her that?_ Kira smiles. "It's …progress…" Kira trailed off.

"Care to elaborate?" He chuckled.

"I mean, we're close to becoming official, but it feels like there is something in the way…..like we're just….the more we try to get closer, there is something pulling us apart." Kira explained.

"Like….." "Like it's not meant to be," Isaac finished. Kira nodded

The pack finished cleaning. It is almost 7pm. Scott decided to take Liam home. Lydia drove to the police station.

Stiles went home with Malia, much to Lydia's hidden dismay. "Do you want me to take you home?" Isaac asked Kira.

Kira fold her arms. "Do you know where I live?" Kira giggled. "Yup, I stalked you a few times." He calmly said.

Kira laughter stopped. _**Please tell me he is kidding. **__How cute._ Isaac smirked. "Just kidding." He walked away.

"Follow me, unless you wanna walk home in the dark." He said.

Kira heard the word dark, and automatically chased after him, but was unable to see Isaac' smile.

They were in the car. "But really, how you do know where I live?" Kira asked very quickly.

Isaac grinned and looked at her. "You're never gonna let this go." Isaac chuckled. "I mean, I wanna know if I'm being stalked." Kira explained.

When Isaac didn't say anything, Kira realized she was right. "OH MY GOD! You were stalking me."She pointed her finger at him.

"Scott made me, when he realized you might be a target, he wanted me to make sure you got home safely." Isaac explained.

Kira put her hand on her heart and sighed. "Thank god…." _She's really funny._

They arrived at Kira's house. Kira looked at him.

"Do you have any plans?" She asked him.

"No, I was planning to eat take out, Mr. Argent busy looking for his sister with the Calaveras."

"So do you live alone?" Kira asked. Isaac nodded.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kira asked. _Yes _"I don't want to bother you, or your family." Isaac said.

"Don't worry; my parents aren't home…my mom is at a busy trip, my dad is at the school grading papers." Kira explained.

Isaac sighed. "Aw come on. I'm a really good cook. And fast food is not good for you." Kira convinced. "I don't know…." Isaac pondered.

Kira decided to use her secret weapon. "Pwetty pwease." Kira cutely said.

Isaac burst out laughing. "Fine." He decided. He got out of the car, and follow Kira to her house.

She motioned him to sit in the living room. He sat. "Wait here and I will cook a 5 star meal." Kira confidently said.

She was about to walk to the kitchen, then stopped. "Unless you wanna help?" Kira questioned.

Isaac got up and followed her to the kitchen.

He never realized how short she was. I mean she is 5'4, and he is 6'2.

She starts to take out all the ingredients. Isaac is just looking around. She tried to get the salt, which was in the top shelf.

She was tiptoeing, even jumping, but still couldn't reach it. Isaac notices.

He walks over, and stands behind her, and grabs the salt very easily.

Kira turned to face him, and looked up at him.

"The struggle's real." She laughed. He softy smiled.

They started to cook together, which Isaac found to be really fun, thanks to Kira.

They finished, and walk over to the living room and started to eat.

They decided to watch Star Wars which in Kira's opinion, one of the best TV movies in history.

Kira couldn't stop rambling throughout the movie, kept talking even when there was food in her mouth.

They finished eating and decided to clean up the mess.

They went back to the kitchen to wash the plates.

After that Kira was tired. She laid flat on the couch. Isaac joined her. "Thanks, I had fun." Isaac smiled. He got up.

"I should go." He said. Kira slowly got up. "I'll walk you out."

They walked in silence, a comfortable silence. He got to his car. "Hey," That stopped him. "Yeah?" Isaac responded.

"They were wrong." She said. Isaac raised one of his eyebrows. "You are helpful, and this time willingly, I think you're….awesome..." Kira finished. Isaac smirked.

That was the first time someone told him that, yeah he's been told to be handsome, but this time someone knew him.

Without knowing it, he put down his wall, and let her in.

She was about to go inside, but Isaac grabbed her. She looked back at him. "I think you're awesome too." He said.

Kira shyly smile. He took a deep breath. "I don't like many people…..but I like you. You're different." Isaac said.

Kira blushed. She smiled. "Thanks" She said. He got in his car. He looked at her one last time. "See you later." He said. He drove off.

_Oh my god, was that cool? I mean I don't wanna look like a complete Stiles. I looked cool right?_

Kira went back to house. She walked to her room. She sat on her bed. She sighed, then layed down.

She couldn't help but smile. It's been a long time since she had this much fun.

* * *

Lydia drove to the police station. She noticed Parrish. He was looking through the book she gave him.

She smiled. She swayed over, earning gazes from fellow police officers. She ignored them.

"Hey Deputy, aren't you supposed to be patrolling the street, or helping an old lady get her cat out of a tree?" Lydia teased.

He looked up her. "Lydia, what are you doing here?" Lydia sat on his desk, on his paperwork.

"I just finished up cleaning Derek's loft and I had some time left so I wanted to help you." Lydia explained.

Parrish sighed. "Lydia, you have been helping me since the dead pool, almost for 16 hours. You need rest." Lydia looked at him.

"I don't mind. I like spending with you." Parrish blushed. Lydia smiled, showing her incredibly white teeth.

Their moment was interrupted by the Sheriff. "Lydia, what are you here?" He asked, with concern. "Did something happen?" He asked.

Lydia shook her head. "I just wanted to help our Deputy, you know with stuff." Lydia hummed while paying with her hair.

"Ok, I'll be at my office if you need me." Sheriff said. Lydia waved. They spend the rest of the night researching.

Parrish suddenly slams the book. "Lydia, no offense, but I'm sure you have better things to do, then spend the night with me."

"I said I don't mind." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Why are you really here?" Parrish questioned. Lydia sighed.

"Normally on a night like this, I would be with Stiles, but he isn't exactly up to it." Lydia explained.

Parrish looked confused. "Why?" He asked. "He's with Malia."

Since the death of Allison &amp; Aiden, she really didn't anyone. The only people that was there for her were Kira, and Parrish.

Parrish is the only one, other than Kira, who listens to her.

"You never know until you try, and plus you're Lydia Martin, who are you to run away from a challenge." Parrish tried to cheer her up.

She jumped down from the desk. "Okay, only because you're right about one thing, I am Lydia Martin, and I never run from a challenge." She flipped her hair, and waltz out the police station.

She drove to Stiles' house.

She took a deep breath and went to knock. Sheriff opened the door. He smiled. "Lydia, Stiles is upstairs in his room." She nodded. The door was opened.

She was about to walk in, but she heard a female voice. "So did you find anything about my mom?" She heard Stiles sighed.

"Nothing, it's like she, she's just really good at hiding." She heard Malia sit on Stiles' bed, on her spot.

After a silence, she heard, "So what's the deal with Lydia?" "Lydia? What about her?"

"Do you maybe, still like her?" Malia asked.

"What?" Stiles sounded pretty dumbfounded.

"I heard the tall scarf guy and Kira about the three of us. He said you had a crush on her since the 3rd grade, he said you basically love her, and you won't love me because I'm not her." Malia sounded pretty heartbroken.

Lydia gulped. "I don't like her anymore." She heard. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen Malia, Yes I was in love with her for a longtime, but that was before I met you. I moved on from her. I love you."

Those words shattered her heart into pieces.

"I don't want you to spend time with her anymore." Malia said. "What? Why?" Stiles said, as his voice was raise a little higher.

"Kira told me that you can't help who you fall in love with. I don't want you to fall back in love with her." Malia reasoned.

She said it like it was nothing, but to Stiles, he was panicking.

He had to choose between his girlfriend, or the former love of his life.

"It's fall in love with her again." Stiles corrected.

Lydia couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. After a minute of deciding, Stiles came to a decision.

"Okay, I'll distance myself." Lydia couldn't take it anymore.

She quietly left, but before she did, she asked the Sheriff to not tell Stiles she came over.

She drove to Kira's house, the tears she was holding finally fell. She knocked on the door, pacing back and forth.

The door opened, only to reveal a sleepy Kira.

She noticed Lydia's crying face. "Lydia! What happened?" Kira was clearly worried. Lydia sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's very late but I just someone to talk to. Can I come in?" Lydia voice sounded very strained.

Kira opened the door, and let Lydia in, and brought her to her room.

She gave Lydia tissues. She rubbed her back.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Kira softly asked. "He hates me now!" Lydia cried.

Kira looked shocked.

She never knew Lydia as the crying type.

In her opinion, Lydia Martin was the embodiment of a survivor.

"Who? Stiles?" Kira asked. Lydia nodded. "He said he doesn't like me anymore. He even told Malia that he won't hang out with me, because she's fucking jealous." Lydia kept ranting.

Kira didn't mind, the fact that Lydia came to her first made her happy.

After Lydia stopped her tirade, she looked at Kira. "I just don't wanna lose him." She whispered.

"I already lost so much." Kira looked at Lydia. She never seen anyone this broken, like today.

"I lost Jackson, I lost Aiden, and I lost Allison, now I'm losing Stiles." Lydia whispered.

"Allison made a mistake, she shouldn't have died. It should've been me." She finished.

Kira couldn't help herself. She just had to tell Lydia the truth, not what she wants to hear.

"Are you kidding me!? Allison died so you would live. Allison gave you a chance, and now you want to throw that away. You want her death to be in vain? Listen to me Lydia; I know you don't wanna die, because if you did, you would've done it on the night Allison died. So stop pretending to blame yourself, because we all know whose fault it is, even you know that Allison's death was her own fault. She chose to come and save us. There was nothing you could've done, so stop blaming yourself, and live, not without mourning, and not without missing her. Losing someone is hard, it's hard to move on, but you can't keep living in the past." Kira said.

Lydia looked at her. She smiled. She wiped her tears. "Yeah, you're right. I can't keep living in the past. I have to move on." Kira let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I thought you were mad at me." Lydia laughed. Kira had a realization.

"You are Lydia Martin, you do not cry over a boy who rejects you, and if you do, you cover it with makeup. Instead of moping around, you should be flaunting how he fell in love with you in the first place. I mean since you are the most beautifulest girl in Beacon Hills High School." Kira finished.

Lydia laughed. "Beautifulest isn't a word, it's either most beautiful, or prettiest." Lydia corrected. "Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes.

"And plus, I'm not the prettiest girl in school. You are," Lydia said. Kira widen her eyes.

"I'm the most popular, but you are the prettiest. It was confirmed in the school's website." Lydia explained.

"THERE'S A WEBSITE!" Kira shouted. "Shush! People might be asleep." Lydia quietly said.

Kira had a face that said "Did you just shush me?".

"So can I stay the night? I mean I don't wanna be walking home at 11pm." Lydia asked.

"Um sure, you can borrow my clothes, unless it's not worthy of your gracious body." Kira sarcastically said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lydia joked.

She pondered for a moment. She looked in Kira's closet, and picked her favorite.

She showed Kira. "I think we found a winner."

Lydia took a slow shower, changed into Kira clothes, which she found to be awfully comfortable.

She slept on the other side of Kira's bed. She turned to see Kira's back turned away from her. "Hey Kira?" She whispered. "Hmm~" Kira answered, she was clearly half way asleep.

"Thanks." Lydia said a little louder.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, did you like it? Please feel free to review, and please go easy on me.**

**PS. You can also FAVORITE it, aye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Just wanted to make note of something, in the first chapter, Kira was shy and friendly, but now she met Isaac**

**she is comfortable with him, and they aren't acting like they did in the first chapter, they are acting more like friends. **

**Each chapter might feature either Kira and Isaac thoughts, or Stiles and Lydia thoughts.**

_**Bold Italics= Lydia Thoughts**_

_Italics= Stiles Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters**

* * *

Lydia and Kira drove to school.

Lydia was wearing Kira's sweat suit. "Are you sure you want to wear that?" Kira asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Just so you know this isn't the first time I wore sweats." Lydia said.

Kira scoffed. "Could've fooled me," She mumbled. "I heard that," Lydia glared at her.

Lydia parked her car. They both got out of the car and entered the school.

Lydia went to her locker, and Kira followed. "So, what are you going to do?" Kira worriedly asked. Lydia looked back at her.

"I'm going to do what I always do. I'm going to cry and mop around when no one is looking, but in front of the audience, I'm going to put up a show, I have my makeup ready."

Kira sighed. "Well, that's a start." Kira murmured.

Lydia slammed her locker. She smiled. "I'm moving on, I mean we can't keep living in the past." She walked to her class, which was the same as Kira.

"But he just met Malia, you and Stiles have history."

"I thought you told me last night to move on." Lydia said.

"I never said that, what I said was to stop moping around, I never told you to move on, let alone give up." Kira told her.

"I know, it's just easier to move on, then to stop crying." Lydia quietly said.

They walked in the class. It was biology. They sat in their usual seats.

Kira saw Scott walk in. He smiled at Kira, and waved at them.

Kira smiled back. Lydia noticed. She smiled. "So, how's it going with you and Scott?" She curiously asked.

"It's going great." Kira lied. Lydia already had problems of her own; Kira didn't want to bother her with any more.

Isaac walked in. He spotted Kira. He smirked and waved.

Kira smiled and waved back. Yet again, Lydia noticed what happened. "You sly fox," she accused.

Kira looked confused. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you were friends with Isaac." Lydia said, she put emphasis on the word friends.

"You didn't ask," Kira replied.

"Did something happen?" Lydia wiggles her eyebrows.

"No, of course not, he drove me home last night, he stayed for dinner, we cooked, clean, and that was it." Kira explained. Lydia nodded, she still didn't look convinced.

The teacher came in, and class began. It was another boring lecture about biology stuff that Lydia already knew.

After an hour and a half, class finally ended. Kira and Lydia walked out together.

They both went to lunch. They sat together. Lydia ate a salad, and Kira ate a turkey sandwich. They ate somewhere else compared to where they ate with the pack. Kira calls it their secret hideout.

After they finish eating, they enjoyed a comfortable silence.

Lydia enjoys Kira's presence. Regardless if it's talking or just sitting next to each other, Lydia doesn't mind.

"I'm tired of it." Lydia finally said. Kira doesn't say anything.

"Will we ever be happy?" Lydia bitterly laughed. "It's just…just not fair." Lydia said, with teary eyes.

"Part of life sucks, another part doesn't," Kira spoke up. "Maybe someday we'll find the part that doesn't." She continued.

"I just hope it happens soon." Lydia sighed.

Kira finally looks at her. "This is the longest time it's been peaceful in Beacon Hills. We're never going to get a chance like this again, so before the peace ends, let's go find some happiness." Kira said, as her eyes grew watery.

Lydia sadly smiled. She nodded. "Yeah, let's finally be happy.

* * *

After their heartfelt conversation, they went back to class. Lydia went to Math, while Kira went to History, before she did, she went to her locker.

"Hey," She heard. Isaac was standing right to her.

She smiled. "Hi,"

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You're already asking a question." Kira laughed.

"That's not what I meant, what I mean is, I heard what you said to Lydia, about happiness, and stuff." He said.

"Wait a minute, you followed me?" Kira asked, shocked evident in her voice.

Isaac shrugged. "It's not the first time."

"What did I tell you? I don't like being stalked." Kira explained. "It's weird, and I feel very disturbed." Kira said, making gestures with her hands.

"I wasn't stalking you. I was simply being a good friend, and returning your history book." He handed her history book.

"Wait a minute, we don't have even have history together." Kira wondered.

Isaac pretended to look hurt. "I am hurt Kira, just because we only met once doesn't mean we don't have history, I thought we were going to be great friends." He mocked.

"That's not what I meant; I mean we don't have history class together." Kira said, she put emphasis on the word class.

"Oh, I stole it." Isaac said nonchalantly.

Kira mouth dropped, forming an o.

She finally put all the pieces together. "You stole my history book, just so you can have an excuse to eavesdrop on a private conversation, and then you returned my book, just to tell me you stole it?"

"No, I stole the book just to annoy you." Isaac replied.

Kira could feel a migraine forming. "Why?" She asked.

Isaac wanted to laugh; Kira had the best reactions, as well as facial expressions.

"Because you have funny faces." He told her. He had a face that said "duh~"

"My faces are genuine." She shouted.

"And my looks are god given perfection." He retorted.

Kira face palmed literally. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother. I am late for my class."

She walked away angrily.

"Hey Kira!" He shouted.

She turned around.

"This is our first fight." He grinned. "You're not as sweet as they said." He shouted, making sure she heard.

"And you're just weird." Kira screamed back.

She ran to her class. She met Scott in the classroom. She sat next to him.

"Hey, can we talk after school?" He asked. Kira nodded. The history lesson went by pretty fast. Kira met Scott after school.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Kira asked.

Scott looked pitiful that it made Kira worried. "I think we should take a break." Scott said.

"What?" Kira was shocked. They just got out of a break and now another one.

"I can't forgive myself for what happened in Mexico." He explained.

"I told you it wasn't you, I'm fine, and I really don't care about that anymore." Kira said pretty fast.

"I could've killed you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. I just need time to forgive myself." Scott told her.

Kira tried to argue, but stopped. "Fine, take all the time you need."

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, its fine, I have to wait for Lydia. She had detention, and we're having a sleepover." Kira half lied.

Lydia did in fact have detention, but when she got out, she made a note to plan a sleepover.

Scott nodded. He drove off on his motorcycle.

She walked over and sat on the bench, and waited.

She heard footsteps creep next to her, and someone sat on the other side of the bench.

She turned.

Her eyes widen.

"You are definitely stalking me now." Kira said.

"I actually have an alibi this time. Lydia offered to drive me home; little did I know she had detention, now I'm waiting for my ride." Isaac said.

Kira thought he was lying, but went along with it.

"So," Isaac started.

"Please don't talk, I'm going through a mental breakdown, so I would like some quiet." Kira asked politely.

"Wow~ is this how you really act? I am appalled." Isaac teased.

"When you are meeting someone or spending time with them for the first time, you always want to give a great first impression, when you see them for the second and third time you start to show your true colors." Kira explained.

"I guess this makes us friends." Isaac smirked.

He started to move closer.

"Come any closer, I will cut your legs off."

He started to move back.

"Stay in your spot, and don't talk." Kira commanded. He listened.

They spent the next hour waiting for Lydia, in silence, but for Isaac, mostly in fear.

* * *

Lydia went to Math class, she felt so much better after she talked to Kira.

She sat down. _**Happiness.**_

She smiled, a real smile, not a fake one this time.

That smile went down when Stiles walked in the class. He spotted Lydia.

She put on her bitch face. _**Please don't sit next to me. Go away. **_

He sat next to Lydia. She mentally face palmed.

"Hey Lyds," He slightly smiled. _You look beautiful_

She ignored him. Stiles looked Lydia. "Are you okay?" He tried again.

She ignored him. _**If you want to "distance" yourself from me, you won't because I will. **_

He nudged her. She ignored him. _Come on! Respond_

Isaac walked in. He walked to Lydia desk.

"Hey Lydia, can you give me a ride home?" Isaac asked. _She's not going to talk._

Lydia smiled. "Sure, but I must remind you, Kira is coming to." She replied. _Why is she replying to him and not me?_

He shrugged.

"Lydia, why are ignoring me?" Stiles asked again. _Say something_

Lydia started to tap her pen impatiently. The teacher came in and started to teach.

Throughout the lesson, Stiles has been trying to gain her attention, but Lydia is trained in the art of bitchiness.

_**Would you stop?**_ Stiles poked her stomach.

She turned to him. "Stop touching me." She threatened.

He grinned. "Finally a reaction," He sighed.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked. _**You're supposed to ignore me.**_

"Don't talk to me, don't bother, don't touch, and don't even look at me." Lydia coldly said.

She turned to look at the front.

He smirked. _Touch,_ he touched her. _**Bitch**_

"What did-" Lydia was interrupted by the teacher, who saw their little conversation.

He gave the both of them detention. Lydia spent the rest of the class pissed off. _**Are you kidding me?**_

Class ended, everyone left, while they had to stay.

Lydia went to call Kira. "Hey, I going to be late, I got detention, with Stiles." Lydia told her.

Kira squealed. Lydia raised one of her eyebrow. "This is a good thing how?" She asked.

"You finally have alone time. Wait, is he ignoring you?" Kira asked. _**Not exactly**_

"Is that Lydia? Tell her to hurry up!" Lydia heard. _**Is that Isaac?**_

"Who's that?" She asked.

"The boy you offered to give a ride to." Kira responded. _**Are they together?**_

"Hey, I prefer the term the man you offered to give a ride to." He said, loud enough for Lydia to hear.

"Back to what I was saying, he isn't ignoring me, I'm ignoring him." Lydia asked her.

"Karma's a bitch." Kira whistled. She heard Isaac snickered. _**You got that right.**_

"So, what do I do?" Lydia asked.

"Talk to him about what he said. There has to be a reason that he's talking to you when Malia asked him not to." Kira instructed.

"What a bitch," Isaac said, loud enough for Lydia to hear. _**She is a bitch.**_

"Hey! Go back to your spot!" Kira shouted. Isaac must've grabbed the phone from Kira's hand.

"Do what you do best, be a bitch." Isaac told Lydia. _**Be a bitch?**_

"No, don't-" Kira was cut off, by Isaac's hand covering her mouth. Lydia could hear muffling. _**They seem close.**_

Before Lydia could respond, she heard the door what to open. She hanged up.

"Hey, we have to get started cleaning." Stiles told her.

Lydia walked out, not even acknowledging him. They had to clean the cafeteria.

Lydia didn't even look at him. _Lydia…._

He sighed in desperation. "Why are you mad at me!?" He yelled. _Why do you hate me?_

She didn't respond._** Ignore, be a bitch. **_

Stiles walked over, and grabbed her arm. "Look at me Lydia!" He _shouted_.

She looked at him. "Let me go." She threatened. Stiles let her arm go. _I can't_

"After all we've been through; I could never really let you go." Stiles quietly said.

That caused her to stop and look at him. "I have been in love with you since forever; do you really think I could let you go that easily?" Stiles asked her. _I could never let you go._

"You already did," Lydia simply said. _No, I haven't_

There was an awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Stiles was confused.

"You're with Malia, I heard you talk to her, told her how you don't like me anymore, how you love her, and how you weren't going to be my friend anymore." Lydia cried.

_Oh no, what do I do?_

That caused Stiles to go silence.

"Do you like me?" Stiles finally asked. _Say yes_

"No, I just don't get it. You've known me since the 3rd grade. You've been in love with me ever since. You met her at an asylum. You had sex with her, within the 24 hours you've known her. And yet you chose her over me." Lydia said. _Why did I choose Malia over you?_

"Malia needs me." Stiles said.

_She need help processing everything._

"I NEED YOU!" She yelled.

Stiles could feel is heart skipping a beat.

"Lydia, will you listen to me? I'm still in love with you, that is never going to change, but I love Malia, she makes me happy." Stiles tried to explain.

Lydia was silent.

"Since you love her so much, then just leave me be, and go to her." She said coldly.

_No please don't go_. He grabbed her arm again. She yanked his hand off.

"Since you claim to still be in love with me, you finish up cleaning, I'm going home." She walked away, allowing the tears to finally fall.

She walked out and spotted Kira. She wiped her tears.

"Hey, come on let's go." Lydia said.

Kira was surprised. "What happened?" She asked. Even Isaac looked concerned.

"Can we just go?" Lydia complained.

She was afraid Stiles might show up any minute.

Kira nodded. They all got in the car. Lydia drove Isaac home.

Before he left, he pat Lydia shoulder for comfort. Lydia tried to show a smile.

* * *

Lydia drove to Kira's house. They got out and walked in the house. They sat in the living room.

"He's still in love with me." Lydia said, after an excruciating silence.

"That's a good thing." Kira smiled.

"But he loves her too." Lydia finished. She was staring in a blank space.

Kira noticed her sad expression. She got up. "Let's go on a date."

Lydia raised one of her eyebrows.

"If he can't make you happy, then I will, I mean you are my best friend, and do want the best for you, do you want to, if you don't that's fine, but you should, since Stiles pretty much dumped you, no offense, you would have totally won against Malia." Kira rambled very fast

Lydia genuinely smiled. This was why she likes Kira, she always so loyal, and fun to be around.

But deep down, she knew something was up, Kira always rambles when she's nervous.

She got up, "Okay, let's do it."

Kira got dressed very casually.

"Are you ready?" Lydia asked.

Kira had a disgusted face. "What are you wearing?"

Lydia looked down. "Clothes?" Lydia responded. "No, Lydia this is a date. You need to look nice. I have an idea. Go back home and get dressed, and come over at 7:00pm." Kira commanded.

Lydia was dumbfounded. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm serious." Kira looked very serious.

Lydia sighed, as she did what Kira told her to do.

She came over at 7:00pm sharp.

She knocked. Kira opened the door.

Kira smiled very widely. Lydia walked to her living room.

Her eyes widen. _**I am going to kill Kira**_. Stiles was in the living room.

* * *

"Hey," He said. She nodded. _She looks beautiful._

"Well, I'm going to the store." Kira walked out.

"What are you here?" Lydia asked.

"I needed to talk to you." Stiles said.

"Then talk," Lydia challenged.

"I told Malia I can't ignore you, and that I still want to be friends with you." Stiles explained.

Lydia eyes slightly widen. _**You did?**_

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked.

"I thought it might." He said.

"You don't get it!" Lydia shouted.

"I needed you. I lost Jackson, Aiden, and Allison, so I needed my best friend, which I also thought was you, but you weren't there, you left me, for a coyote who hasn't even brushed her teeth in 8 years. I was crying alone, and every time I called you, it would always end up in voicemail. You said no matter what you'd pick up in a heartbeat. And here I am crying like a little school girl who is getting rejected." Lydia was having her own tirade.

"You shouldn't care if you cry, you look beautiful." Stiles comforted.

"Where were you when I cried the other times?" Lydia asked.

Stiles remained silent.

"That's right because when I cried the other times; you weren't there to see the beauty." Lydia hissed with venom.

"But I see it now." Stiles said.

Lydia scoffed. "I'm leaving." She was about to turn around.

"Lydia wait!" Stiles exclaimed.

She turned back and walked towards him. "What do you want from me huh?" Lydia asked, in exasperation.

Stiles looked confused, and conflicted. "I want…" He started slowly.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I just really want to kiss you." Stiles finished. He walked towards Lydia, closing the gap between them, and captured her lips, meeting his with her, with his hands cupping her face.

_I'm kissing her_

Lydia eyes widen. _**Stiles is kissing me**_.

She eventually reproached the kiss and kissed him back.

The kiss was gentle with a bit of passion, or desperation.

They both wanted this for a longtime.

After 7 blissful seconds, they pull away with deep ragged breathing.

Lydia was softly panting. Their eyes met.

"What was that?" Lydia whispered.

"I was having a panic attack." Stiles dumbly said. It sounded more like an excuse.

"I think I'm having one too." Lydia quietly said.

"Do you want to kiss again?" Stiles asked very quickly.

Lydia wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him, with Stiles arms wrapped around her waist.

They both knew it was wrong, but at that moment all they could think about was how perfectly their lips collided with each other.

They were like the perfect puzzle.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This chapter probably had more Stydia then, Kisaac, which is the ship name, **

**i thought about for Isaac and Kira, i don't know if i came up with it, but i like it.**

**Also Kira and Isaac will showcase more of a cute friendship turning into something,**

**while Stiles and Lydia have that love, but they always thought of keeping it as a friendship.**

**Did you like it? Please review or favorite, your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter will have mainly Kisaac moments; there will be brief Stydia.**

**I love Kira and Isaac relationship. I love how they have childish fights one minute, and in the next minute they have a really cute moment. **

**Stiles and Lydia, they have to figure out where the hell their relationship lies. **

**There won't be any thoughts in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or characters. **

* * *

Lydia was biting her nails, and taping her foot, she knew that if Malia found out, there is no doubt in her mind that she would get clawed to death by the coyote.

She didn't go to school today.

Right now, she is in her room, pacing back and forth.

She laid flat on her bed. She sighed.

_Flashback:_

_They kissed, it felt like an eternity. _

_Lydia was the one that pulled apart. _

_She put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. _

"_This is wrong. You're with Malia." Lydia dreaded. _

_Stiles who was slightly panting frowned. _

_He backed away. "I'm sorry." He said. _

"_I think you should go." Lydia told him. _

"_Yeah I should go." Stiles nodded. _

_He was about to walk away, but Lydia grabbed him. "I'm sorry too," She said. _

_He slightly smiled. She let go of him, and he walked away. _

_She bit her lip, and clenched her fists. _

_Just on cue Kira came back, "Hey, babe, did something happened?" She asked. _

_Lydia told her everything that happened, and Kira didn't interrupt. _

_Kira just scoots over and hugs Lydia, and Lydia just breaks down._

Lydia couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. Why does he make her feel like this?

Little did she know, Stiles couldn't stop thinking about her either.

* * *

Kira was at her locker, she was aware that Lydia didn't come to school.

She was honestly worried. "Kira," She heard.

Isaac was standing behind her. "Is Lydia okay?" He asked.

She faced him. "I honestly don't know. She told me wasn't coming to school. She's really shaken up." Kira explained.

Isaac nodded. "I hope she figures out whatever the hell she's feeling." He decided to change the subject

"You look pretty today."

Kira blushed. "Thank you."

They started to walk.

Kira stopped, "Did ask about Lydia just to talk to me?"

"Maybe," Isaac hummed. She sighed as she shook her head.

They were walking towards English class.

"Wait, we have don't English class together." Kira realized.

"I got my schedule changed. " He showed her.

Kira looked at it. She made a face.

"It's exactly the same as mine!" She exclaimed. She looked at him.

"How do you know my schedule?" She asked.

"I asked the receptionist to make a copy of your schedule." He explained.

"And she gave it to you just like that?" Kira questioned.

"Well, I had to use my charming skills to persuade her." He smirked.

They arrived at the classroom, and sat next to each other.

Stiles walked in. He saw Kira. "Did Lydia come to school?" He asked.

Kira shook her head. "Is she okay?" He asked, worried evident in his voice.

"You should know, it's your fault." Isaac mumbled.

"She's shaken up, but she's okay, I think." Kira hesitated.

* * *

English class went by fast, and Kira ate alone at her and Lydia's secret hideout.

"This place is pretty cool." She heard. She recognized that voice by now.

"Isaac, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He sat next to her. "I wanted to check on my friend, like real gentlemen would do." Isaac patted himself on the shoulder. "Go ahead, cry it out."

Kira stared at him. "I don't need to cry."

"Good, I was afraid you might get tears on my new scarf." Isaac sighed in relief.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Do you want to borrow my lipstick too?" Kira teased.

"Sure, but I must warn you, I am quite the kisser." Isaac retorted.

Kira realized what he meant. She shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

He smiled and looked at her.

"Stop looking at me." She cried.

He started to laugh. Kira couldn't help but laugh either.

Kira's phone rang. She checked it.

Lydia was calling her. She picked up.

"Lydia! Hey, are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, just peachy," She groaned.

It sounded like Lydia just woke up from a nap.

"Can you come over after school? I need company." Lydia said.

Kira knew that was the code for "I don't want to be alone."

Kira knew that more than anything, Lydia hates being alone.

"Of course," Kira said a little too quickly.

Lydia muttered a thank you, and hanged up.

Isaac looks at Kira, who had a blank expression.

A piece of her hair fell in front of face.

Being the gentlemen he claims to be, he gently pushed it behind her ear. Kira who was too lost in thought didn't realize him to do.

She turned to look at him. "You're friends with Stiles right?" Kira asked. "So are you," He deadpanned.

Kira ignored that. "Would he ever break up with Malia for Lydia?"

Lydia might've been Kira's best friend, but Malia was still Kira's friend too.

Isaac shrugged. "A man's heart worked in mystery ways. Why? Are you going to break them up?"

Kira shook her head repeatedly. "I just don't want the Lydia or Malia to get hurt." She muttered.

Isaac glanced at her. He got up. "The bell's about the ring." He stated. Kira got up too.

* * *

They walked to Biology class together. They sat next to each other.

Isaac started to play with a strand of her hair, with the hem of his fingers.

Kira didn't notice because she was too interested in today's lesson.

Isaac looked at her face.

Her mouth was slight agape, and her hands were cupping her face, while her elbows were on the table.

He was curious.

He pulled her hair softly, but it was enough to make her lose balance.

Kira snapped out of her trance, and glared at Isaac.

Isaac was laughing, but it was covered by his hand.

Kira softly punched his arm, which earn an "ouch" from Isaac. Despite that, they were both smiling.

Their little moment was interrupted by the teacher who gave them a warning.

Kira went back to focusing on the lesson.

Isaac didn't care. He looked down on his right.

He noticed something.

Kira's arm was inches away from his arm. She was too focused on the lesson to notice anything.

He slowly motioned his arm closer to her. He literally took baby steps.

He didn't want her to move away, so he carefully placed his arm next to her arm, making them touch, to the point the side of their hands touch as well.

He couldn't contain the grin that formed on his face.

He didn't know why he did that.

Could he be interested in the fox? That couldn't be it.

Kira moved her hand away to stretch, and place them at a different spot then last time.

Isaac couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Isaac still had been trying to do some skin ship, but failed miserably.

He likes spending time with her. She's fun in a weird way.

He wants to get to know her better.

"Hey can I go with you? You know to see Lydia?" Isaac asked.

Kira pondered for a moment.

"Okay, but I must warn you, don't blame me if we start balling our eyes out to The Notebook, or we might go dress shopping." Kira warned.

Isaac moved closer. "I can handle it."

* * *

With Isaac's company, Kira drove to Lydia's house.

Kira took out a key, "She gave you her house key?" He questioned.

"I got one made." Kira responded.

It started when Lydia started drinking.

She thought that the alcohol would make the pain go away.

Lydia would sometimes drunk dial Kira, and she had to pick Lydia up, little did she know, Lydia has a bad habit of losing things when she is drunk out of her mind.

So Kira had two keys made, one for Lydia, and one for her, just in case something happens and she needs access to Lydia's house.

They got in. Kira ran up to Lydia's room, while Isaac went straight to the kitchen.

Kira opened the door, only to reveal Lydia pacing back and forth.

Lydia noticed her, and went straight to hug her.

They both went to sit on Lydia's bed. Lydia couldn't stop shaking.

Kira put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm freaking out." Lydia breathed. "I just don't want our friendship to fall apart."

"I should have never listened to Isaac." She continued.

"I am offended." Isaac came in the room with an apple. "Because of me, you got yourself a kiss, and a confession."

She ignored him. "It's just too hard…"

Kira stared at her. "He's in love with you, and you're in love with him. What's so hard about that?"

"It just wouldn't work out. We're better off friends. I'm not in love with him." Lydia tried to convince.

Kira didn't want to bother her on the subject anymore.

Isaac sat down on the bed, right next to Kira, maybe a little too close.

"Why don't you go out with the police guy?" Isaac asked.

"The deputy," Kira corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe, go on a date with him."

"I also agree on that idea." Kira said. Isaac and Kira smiled at each other.

Lydia looks back and forth between them. "Since when did you guys get so close?" Lydia was suspicious.

"Jealous?" He teased. Lydia glared at him. He ignored it.

Lydia got up. "I'm going to the police station."

"Do you want me to go with?" Kira asked. Lydia had a face that said "Did you really just asked that?"

"I'm going to." Isaac got up.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"I'll drive you, since I am a gentleman." He praised.

"Gentleman my ass," Lydia muttered. He glared at her.

There seem to be tension between them.

Kira noticed it, she went in between them. "Hey we should go now, you know before it gets dark."

Lydia flipped her hair and walked away to the car. Isaac and Kira followed.

* * *

In the car, Isaac was driving, and Lydia was sitting right next to him.

Kira was sitting in the back. She fell asleep.

While driving, Isaac couldn't help but sneak looks at Kira through the mirror.

Lydia noticed. She folded her arms. "Keep your eyes on the road." She commanded.

"So, you and Kira seem close." Lydia sounded more like she was interrogating him.

"Are you jealous? Did I make the great Lydia Martin jealous?" He glanced at her.

"Well you are trying to bag my best friend, yet again." She retorted.

"I'm not trying to bag on her." He said.

Lydia looked unconvinced. "I think I found your type."

Isaac looks at her.

"Scott has a thing for new girls, and you have a thing for Scott's girlfriends, my best friends." She provoked.

Isaac gripped the wheel even tighter.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not trying to bag her? Maybe I like her," He blurted, to which he regretted.

"So the truth comes out…." She mocked. "You like her." She stated like a fact.

"No I don't, I don't like her." He tried to convince her, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Everybody likes Kira." She deadpanned.

"Maybe it's just a crush." He told her.

He didn't believe it to be a crush, he only said that to make Lydia back off.

"Look where a crush got Stiles." She said.

She was referring to the time when Stiles had a crush on her, and instead of it going away, it eventually progressed to love.

"It will go away, plus she's in love with someone else." He said.

"Surprising I can relate…" She quietly said, but loud enough for him to hear.

"The only difference is I know I don't stand a chance." He sighed.

"And I know I do," Lydia said.

"Why don't you go after him?" He asked.

"This might seem hard to believe but Malia is sort of my friend." Lydia sighed.

"Could've fooled me," Isaac scoffed.

They arrived at the police station; Isaac decided to wait in the car with Kira, much to Lydia's dismay.

Kira was on her phone, and Isaac was patiently waiting.

She gasped.

Isaac snapped out of his trance. He looked back at her.

"Scott just sent me a text."

"What does it say?" He asked.

"He wants to know if I would like to hang out tomorrow with him, alone." She panicked.

"Be cool," He told her.

"I'm not exactly the coolest person." She snapped.

"Pretend you don't care, and act laid back. Making it look like you have no interest will make him want to be with you even more." He convinced.

"That makes no sense." She dreaded.

"A man's heart does not make sense." Isaac shook his head.

Kira was trembling as she was about to text back, "What are you doing?" He asked

"Texting him back," Kira answered.

"Wait at least 2 minutes." He said. Kira wouldn't stop moving.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah…"

Kira was about to text back, but was trembling, as her thumbs were hovering over the keypad.

Isaac was getting annoyed. "Give me it!"

He snatched the phone of out her hand.

Kira was in hysterics, and she struggled to get it back going as far to jumping on him, being petite does have its advantages.

Isaac got out of the car quickly, and typed in a message, all he needed to do is press send.

Kira jumped out of the car, and chased him.

They were running in circles around the car.

Kira caught up with Isaac.

She tried to grab the cell phone out his hand, but being 6'2 does have its advantages.

He held the phone in air, while Kira was jumping to get it, but failed, because she was too short to reach it.

He pressed send. He gave her back her phone.

Kira was checking what he wrote. "I can't, I'm hanging out with Lydia, maybe another time, sorry..."

"This sounds so mean." Kira cried.

"He's the one that wanted a break. Karma's a bitch right?" He smirked.

Kira sighed in exasperation.

He looked down at her, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, before you know it, he will begging you to take him back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia was debating on what to say to a certain Deputy.

She walked in, once again earned stares from fellow police officers.

She had one task and one task only. She had to ask Deputy Parrish on a date.

Lydia Martin does not ask one on a date, she is the one that gets ask on dates.

She walked up to his desk. "Lydia," He looked happy to see her. That was a good sign.

"Deputy," She acknowledged.

From the corner of her eye she could see Stiles with Malia talking to his dad in the sheriff's office.

He noticed her, but she averted her eyes to Parrish.

"Are you busy tonight?" She boldly asked. She made sure she sounded and looked confident.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think so."

"Well, now you are, I expect you to pick me up at 7:00pm sharp. I'll text you my address, and location of our date. Just so you know I hate tardiness. Make sure you wear something suave." She patted his chest.

Her hands were on her hips, "Any questions?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Lydia.

"Good, I didn't think so." Her strawberry blonde hair flipped as she walked away, leaving Parrish speechless.

* * *

She walked out of the police station.

She felt a hand holding her wrist. She thought it was Parrish.

"Parrish, I told you if you had any questions just-" She stopped when she turned around, and saw that it wasn't Parrish holding her wrist.

It was Stiles. "We need to talk."

She noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. "Can I go first?"

He nodded.

Lydia decided that she needed to stop being childish.

She decided to be the bigger person. She straighten her posture. "I'm sorry." She genuinely said.

Stiles stared at her. "You did nothing wrong, it was me. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I should've been there for you. Can't we just go back to how were before?"

Lydia softly smiled. "I don't we could ever go back to how we used to be."

Stiles looked upset.

"But, I'm willing to try; I just want my friend back." She determined.

"Me too," He said. He opened his arms, signaling he wanted a hug.

Lydia went in his arms hugging him.

Stiles could feel his heart racing. Lydia was first to pull away. She walked back to the car.

"Lydia," He called.

She turned around.

"Have fun on your date." He fakes smiled.

Deep down, he was upset, he heard the conversation between them, and he will admit he was jealous. Any guy who's been in love with Lydia Martin would be.

But it wasn't fair to Lydia, he got himself a girlfriend, an amazing one, so what was so wrong with Lydia getting herself a boyfriend? To him, everything.

* * *

Lydia walked back to the car, "So how did it go?" Kira squealed.

"I think it went pretty well." Lydia nodded. "Isaac drive me home, I have a date to get ready for."

He obeyed. He drove Lydia home, which left him alone with Kira. He later drove to Kira's house

They were in front of Kira's house. Kira looked at him.

"You said that Mr. Argent is busy looking for his sister." She stated.

He nodded.

"So that means you home alone."

He shrugged, "I guess."

"Don't you hate it? I mean being alone." She asked.

"I don't really have anyone." He said. "But, Mr. Argent said once he found his sister, he would come back."

Kira smiled. "Maybe if you ask, he'd adopt you, and then you'd have a dad. You would have someone."

"Maybe…." He trailed off.

"You could come over whenever you want, anytime really." Kira kindly said.

"I don't want to be a bother." Isaac said.

"You won't, it's just, I don't like leaving my friends alone." She stared at him.

He looked back at her. "Thanks for the offer." He thanked her. He smiled.

She smiled back at him, and got out of the car.

She walked to her house, but before she walked in, she turned around and waved at him. He waved back.

She went in her house, disappearing from Isaac's vision completely.

He felt like something was wrong, he sharpen his hearing, and quietly listened.

His eyes widen. He couldn't believe it.

Not only she could hear his heart beating really fast, he could feel it.

It was official he has a crush on his best friend's girlfriend, yet again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kira and Isaac are developing their friendship quite quickly.**

**Stiles and Lydia, oh boy, things will get awkward.**

**Don't fret people, Scott, Malia and Parrish will come to play, and figuratively start shit up.**

**Did you like it? Please review or favorite, if you want to to.**

**Also, thank you for giving such nice reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Lydia and Parrish's date is coming up. It's very comfortable. **

**Malia confronts Lydia, and it isn't as bad as you think.**

**Isaac is being Kira's wingman. They are so adorkable.**

**This chapter is sort of confusing, sorry~. **

**There will be Lydia and Kira thoughts.**

_**Bold Italics= Lydia thoughts**_

_Italics=Kira's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters**.

* * *

Lydia put on her favorite outfit, along with her favorite heels.

_**Remember Lyds, confidently and seductively, but not like a whore.**_

She had to look suave, but like overdone.

It was 6:59pm and Lydia was patiently waiting.

She looked at her watch. _**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. **_

The doorbell ranged. _**He's perfectly on time. **_

She walked down stairs, and opened the door, only to reveal a good looking deputy.

He awkwardly smiled. "Please tell me I look, um how do you call it? Suave?"

Lydia giggled. "Yes, you look very suave."

He scratched his head. "So are you ready?"

Lydia didn't answer; she just walked to his car, and sat in the passage seat.

Parrish followed. He got in. He started to drive.

"You do know where we're going right?" _**Please say yes**_.

"Of course." He said. "So why did you pick this place?" He asked.

Lydia sadly smiled. "Allison and I were planning to go there." She looked out of the window longingly.

_**I miss Allison.**_

She could feel the tears coming out. She and Allison promised to go to this place after they defeat the nogitsune. It was this very expensive restaurant that Allison had been obsessed with going.

Parrish noticed her change of mood. He handed her a tissue. _**Thanks**_

She accepted it. "Do I look okay?" She asked. _**Do I look ugly?**_

He laughed. "You look beautiful." He stated. "Inside and out," He continued. _**Thank you**_

Out of all guys she knew, with the exception of Scott, Parrish was one of the greatest guys she'd ever met.

He is the definition of a real gentleman.

Lydia couldn't help but think of Stiles, like the time Jackson was presumed dead, and he comforted her.

_**I miss Stiles.**_

They arrived at the restaurant; Lydia was surprised when it was revealed Parrish had made reservations.

"So far so good," She whispered in his ear.

They got to their table. They started to order. _**Might as well order a lot.**_

Parrish was surprised when Lydia ordered a whole buffet. "What?" She snapped.

"Nothing, it's just you don't seem like the type of girl that would eat much, especially in front of other."

"Well I've learn to not give a shit about what people think anymore. The last time I did that I was portrayed as a dumb popular girl with no real friends, who did nothing but plan parties and was the subject to mental abuse by my ex-boyfriend."

Parrish stared at her. "That seems tough, I mean hiding who you are."

_**It was terrible.**_

"It was," Lydia agreed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way; because of it I met Allison, she saw through it, the first true friend I've had..." _**She saw through the façade.**_

"She seems amazing. Tell me about her." Parrish smiled. _**Someone listening to me **_

"She was like an angel. Everybody was affected. I was, Scott was her first love, Isaac dated her, Stiles and Allison had this sort of rivalry for Scott's attention, Kira admired her greatly. Mr. Argent was most affected" Lydia said._** Even those who didn't know her were affected.**_

"What about Derek?" He asked.

"Derek feels bad. He feels like he made a bunch of teenagers fight a battle, and deep down, I know he wishes he could've saved those who were lost." Lydia sadly said.

"What you guys did and experienced, no one should ever go through that, not this early." He sighed.

"There has been a lot of loses, there had been a lot of gains, are you sure you still want in the supernatural world?" Lydia asked.

"I really don't have a choice; I can't just pretend I'm normal. I mean you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, especially what you are born with." He lectured.

Lydia smiled. _**I knew there was a reason why I like you. **_

Lydia enjoyed the comfort he brings her, the things he makes her realize, good or bad.

"Enough about me. Tell me about you." She said.

"There isn't much to know." _**A hot guy like you, please.**_

"Supernaturally no, personally yes," She hummed.

"Well I used to be in the army for two years. I'm a certified Hazardous Devices Technician."

"How old are you?" Lydia cut in.

"24," He said. "And you?"

"I just turned 18." She cooed.

"Thank god," He muttered.

The food arrived, and they started to dine.

They talked and got to know each other. Lydia was honestly having fun. Parrish eventually paid for their meal, much to Lydia dismay, He drove her home.

He walked her back to her house.

"Thanks, I had fun; we should do it again sometime." She smiled.

She felt brave, so she tip toed, and kissed his cheek.

She giggled. "Bye, see you later." She waved. He did the same.

She ran up her room, and jumped on her bed, and screamed on her pillow, she felt like a little girl having crush. _**Do I like Parrish? Maybe it's just a crush.**_

She fell asleep, feeling better then she usually did.

* * *

The next day, Lydia went to school, and found Kira and told her of last night events.

Kira and Lydia were sitting on the stairway, in the hallway.

"And he paid for the whole meal?" Kira questioned. Lydia nodded.

Lydia had just told her about the wonderful date she had with the young deputy.

"That's so cute." Kira was jumping around all excitedly. _**He's so amazing.**_

"He's very charming, and he has a nice ass." Lydia started to fan herself.

Kira covered her mouth with her hands, and started to squeal.

Their conversation was cut short when Malia walked up to them.

"Hey can I talk to you?" She asked Lydia. Lydia looked at Kira, and nodded, signaling it was okay.

"Well I have to poop anyway." Kira lamely excused herself. Lydia quietly giggled.

Malia took a seat next to her. "Stiles told me you heard what I said, what we said." She corrected.

Lydia nodded.

Malia gulped. "I'm sorry."

Lydia looked at her.

"You know I would ever say I'm sorry unless I mean it." Malia snapped.

"Normally I would have clawed you to death, but Stiles said we don't do that to people."

Lydia could tell she was being genuine.

"I guess I was just jealous. I mean, Stiles is my first…everything." Malia told her. Lydia listened.

"I just couldn't stand the fact that you were his first…..everything." She continued.

"Well you slept with him first." She deadpanned. Malia laughed. She actually laughed.

"Everything is mainly about feelings, intimacy doesn't count." Malia said.

She got up. She turned to Lydia. "Believe it or not, you are my friend, one of my first friends, and I couldn't stand if I upset you in anyway."

Lydia was touched. _**This must've been the progress Stiles was talking about.**_

"Plus if I did, you would have never lent me your notes." She finished. Lydia mentally faced palmed.

She was about to walk away, but Lydia grabbed her wrist.

"You know I would never do anything that would ruin your relationship with him."

Malia half smiled. "I know, but Kira told me, when you love someone for a long time, you'd give anything just to have them talk to you, look at you, hug you, kiss you and most of all, love you."

"You don't trust Stiles." Lydia stated.

"I trust the brave, funny guy I fell for. I don't trust the lovesick puppy that is in love with you."

Lydia looked at her. "He's not anymore."

"I wished he looked at me the way the looks at you." Malia sadly said.

"That reminds me, I won't lose to you." Malia looked determined.

Lydia looks at her confused._** What did she say?**_

"We might be friends, but I will fight for Stiles, my mate, not physically, you know what I mean." Malia continued.

Malia nodded as she left. Lydia sighed. _**Did I just make a rival?**_ _**That's just fabulous.**_

* * *

Kira was at her locker, she was looking over at Stiles and Scott. _Should I go? What should I say?_

She wanted to talk to Scott about the text; she wanted to go talk to him about the date.

She sighed. She was too lost in thought; she didn't even realize that someone was behind her.

Isaac was standing there with his arms folded.

He bended over to her head level, and whispered in her ear, "Boo," _OH MY GOD!_

Kira shrieked, and jumped, she ended up hitting her locker with her arm.

"I think I just hit my funny bone." She pouted. _That hurt._

Isaac burst out laughing. He was holding his stomach. _You think this is funny?_

"That's not funny; I could've been seriously injured." She scolded.

Isaac ignored that, and he looked over that the direction she was staring at.

"Don't tell me you were gonna go over there, and tell him about the text." _No shit Sherlock._

Kira looked up at him. "I was, I mean he thought it was me, but it was you. So technically you rejected his offer, and I never answered."

Kira was about to walk over there, but Isaac grabbed her arm.

"Give it time," He commanded.

He didn't want to be an asshole, but he genuinely cared, and wanted to help these two lovebirds, even part of him was wishing she would lose interest in Scott, but he pushed that part away.

Scott walked over, "Hey guys,"

Kira smiled. Isaac nodded.

"Are you guys busy after school?" Scott said.

_Wait what?_

Kira was about to answer, was cut off by Isaac, "Why?"

Kira pouted, she hated being interrupted.

He smirked.

"I was thinking of having a pack night at Derek's loft." Scott explained.

A pack night is what Stiles calls when the pack gets together, and hang out.

Kira couldn't help but feel disappointed.

_Is that all you wanted to ask?_

Kira hid her disappointed with a smile, surprisingly Isaac saw through it.

"I'm in; do you want me to pick you up?" Isaac asked her. _Pick me up? Why?_

Kira looked confused as well as Scott.

Isaac winked at her. _Okay….._

Kira blankly nodded. Isaac smiled. He grabbed her wrist.

"We have to go to class." He led her away from Scott, and brought her to a corner.

_What just happened?_

"What's was that?" Kira got her senses back.

Isaac looked back, "Did you see his face?" He chuckled.

"He's so jealous." _He looked kind of angry._

Kira face palmed. "He probably thinks we're dating."

Isaac couldn't help but feel disappointed. What was so wrong about dating him?

Kira noticed his facial expression, she felt bad.

"Not that dating you would suck, because you are very handsome, and charming don't get me wrong."

She realized what she said, and quickly blushed. _You weren't supposed to tell him that you idiot!_

He smirked. "So you do think I'm handsome and charming."

Kira was stumbling over her words.

Isaac walked closer to her to the point where their faces were inches apart.

_He's so handsome._

Kira quickly moved out of his way. "I'm not that easy!" She shouted.

Isaac chuckled. He knew he liked her even more now.

* * *

As Kira ran to her next class, Isaac couldn't help but smile fondly.

She sat down next to Lydia. She smiled to which Lydia returned.

Isaac walked in and winked at Kira.

Lydia sent him a glare to which he returned. _**Why're you staring at Kira that way?**_

Kira noticed this. "Why don't you like Isaac? She asked. _He's quite nice, but weird._

"He's unhelpful, but tolerable" Lydia bluntly responded without looking at Kira.

The teacher walked in and class started.

* * *

Lydia and Kira met up in lunch.

"I'm thinking of going on another date with Jordan." Lydia told Kira. _Jordan_?

Kira eyes widen. "You're on a first name basis with him." _**Well duh.**_

"He calls me Lydia, might as well call him Jordan." Lydia shrugged.

Kira giggled. "That's so romantic." _I'm so jealous…._

Kira stopped giggling. "Lydia, can I ask you a question?" _**Uh oh**_

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" Lydia joked. Kira rolled her eyes.

"You see, my friend likes this guy, and they are sort of together, but they went on a break, are they still together?" _**Are you talking about you and Scott?**_

"Technically no," Lydia didn't want to sugarcoat the truth. _**Just play innocent.**_

Kira continued "So let's just say, my friend meets his 2nd best friend, and they grow very close, to the point where she is sort of attracted to him. Does that make her a bad person?"

_**How stupid do you think I am?**_

"I mean, she didn't do anything right, like kiss him, or is she going out with him behind her best friend's back?"

Kira looked at Lydia. _**You just got caught.**_

"It wasn't exactly a kiss, more like invasion of personal space." Kira explained.

"How close?" Lydia asked.

"Our noses were touching." Kira sheepishly smiled.

Lydia sighed, "God dammit Kira, did you fondle with him?"

"We didn't fondle. We just blatantly flirt, and invade personal space." Kira said.

"Don't worry, it's just attraction, it'll go away." Lydia comforted.

"You mean like a crush?" Kira asked.

"They're similar, but they are not the same." Lydia pointed out. "So I'm guessing you're attracted to Isaac…"

Kira sighed. "What do I do?"

"He's a total flirt who will go after anything with two legs. He likes girls based on attraction and not full out feelings." Lydia bluntly said. _**He's a dipshit, but his heart is in the right place, I think.**_

Kira looked at her. "What about Allison?" _Did he actually care for Allison?_

Lydia froze. _**Allison?**_

"Was Allison just attraction?" Kira softly asked. _**Allison could never mean that little.**_

"They met and connected, they had this chemistry that was just hidden sexual frustration. He did care for her, probably the first girlfriend he had. But their relationship wasn't long for them to fall in love." Lydia slowly explained, making sure she didn't say anything out of context.

"Scott fell in love with her at first sight. Now that I think about it, everyone fell in love with Allison." Kira softly smiled. _**You and me both,**_

"Yeah, they did, we did." Lydia corrected. There was comfortable silence.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kira innocently asked. _Did it hurt as much as it does now?_

Sure, she and Lydia were best friends, but there were some things Lydia couldn't tell her, and Kira was fine with that.

"Yeah, twice," Lydia sadly said. "But, I moved on." _**I think I moved on, I'm not sure. **_

"Listen, I hate it when you're upset, I don't want you to regret the choices you make. So if you want to be with Scott, go for it, why do you have to wait for him to make the first move?" Lydia lectured.

"But if you want to experiment, and find other options, go for it, who's to say you can't? Is it because you're on break? That's just bullshit!" Lydia said. _You're right, that is bullshit!_

Kira giggled._ And that deserve a quarter in the swear jar._

Lydia cupped her face. "You're a sweetheart who deserves the uttermost best. You have a chance, go for it. Do you understand?" _**You're brave enough to take a chance. I'm not, don't make my mistake.**_

Kira nodded very happily. _Thanks Lydia_.

Lydia put her hands down. "At least your problems don't involve Malia Hale, who thankfully did no maul me to death." _**Hopefully she won't.**_

"What did you gals talk about?" Kira asked. _**She became my rival.**_

"Nothing, just how sorry she was for trying to make Stiles distance himself from me. That reminds me, stop telling Malia about love!" Lydia scolded. _**Seriously, she literally wrote everything down.**_

"Sorry, I'm sure Stiles can fill her in." Kira lamely joked. She softly laughed. _Do you get it?_

Lydia looked her. _**Are you serious? That wasn't even funny.**_

Kira stopped laughing. "Okay, continue," She tried to stop the giggling that was about to come out.

"As I was saying, she kept going on about how jealous she was, how much he loves me, and she told me she was going to fight for him, and she won't lose to me." Lydia finished. _Fight for him, verbally?_

"We have to tell Stiles! She might hurt you!" Kira rushed.

"Relax; she said she won't hurt me physically." Lydia tried to calm her down.

She got up. "Come on, the bell's about to ring, I'll tell you later, at pack night."

* * *

Kira went to the library to do some research for history, while Lydia went to math class.

Kira sat on the floor, in front of a bookshelf. She was looking over her notes.

Her study space was a mess, her history was somewhere under the stacks of paper. _Where is my book?_

She was looking down at her paper.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed someone standing in front of her. _What is it now? _

She only noticed his black jeans, and his combat boots.

She didn't want to bother looking up.

"That's quite rude, don't you think?" She heard. _Why does that always happen to me?_

She looked up. "Isaac? What are you doing here?" She sounded nervous. _Idiot, act cool!_

"Are you not happy to see me?" He sadly mocked. _Yes._

"No! It's just that I was trying to study and you're killing my vibe." Kira cutely complained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized me killing your vibe stopped you from studying." He feigned ignorance. _You're killing my vibe just my standing here._

He took a seat next to Kira. _Once again, too close._

He took the paper out of her hand, "History? Isn't your dad the history teacher?"

Kira nodded.

"So can't you just ask him for the answers to that test?" Isaac nonchalantly asked. _You mean cheat!_

"Even if I could, I wouldn't, you can't just take the easy way, you have to take things head on. Practice makes perfect" Kira exclaimed.

"So does cheating," He simply said. _Are you an idiot?_

He was testing her; he wanted to see if her morals were as good as her personality.

"I think doing that is pathetic. People can think for themselves" Kira proudly said.

Isaac raised an eyebrow at her, he wanted her to continue.

Kira took a deep breath. "If you cheated on a girl, does that make you perfect?" _Because it doesn't,_

Isaac stayed silent. She was right, yet again. He finally spoke up.

"No, that would make you a douche." _Yes, that would make you a douche._

Kira smiled. She was glad he got the message.

She went back to studying. Isaac watched her every move.

He noticed that she twitches her right eye, and bites her bottom lip when she is confused.

He also noticed when she is thinking she furrows her eyebrows, and pouts her lips.

Damn, she might look to nerd to everyone else, but to him, she's adorable.

Isaac didn't know what came over him; he leaned closer to her face, and lightly kissed her cheek.

Kira's eyes widen.

2 seconds had passed.

They both realized what happened.

They pulled away very quickly, and moved 2 feet away from each other.

They looked at each other with shock written all over their faces.

"What was that?" Kira quickly said. _What was that?_

"What was what?" Isaac said twice as quick. _What was that?_

"What you just did," Kira rushed. _What was that?_

"What did I just do?" Isaac looked confused as much as Kira did.

"You kissed my cheek." Kira stated. She sounded like she calmed down a bit.

"No I didn't." Isaac quickly said. _Yes you did!_

He got up. "I gotta go!" He ran away before Kira could say anything.

Kira just sat there shocked.

_What was that? Does he like me? Can't be._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kisaac is progressing very quickly, but things aren't going be that easy.**

**I know, there was a lack of Stydia, but don't worry, Stydia is just beginning.**

**Did you enjoy it? Please review or favorite, I don't care which one…..**

**Thank you for the good reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Blessing in Disguise Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Lydia and Stiles are working things out. They have a long way till they actually get to walk hand in hand in the hallways.**

**Kira and Isaac are being dorky with each other. They have this chemistry, and they don't mind.**

**Pack Night is coming up. **

**There will be Lydia and Stiles's thoughts **

_**Bold Italics= Lydia's thoughts**_

_Italics= Stiles's thoughts_

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters.**

* * *

After lunch, Lydia walked to her math class.

She started to think about Parrish. _**Should I go on another date with Jordan? What about Stiles?**_

She stopped walking. She froze in place. _**He's moved on, why can't I?**_

She was too lost in thought that someone bumped into her, and caused her to drop her books.

She sighed. _**How rude, shouldn't you at least help me pick up my books?**_

She started to pick up the books she dropped, they were quite heavy.

She saw someone grab her book, she look up. _**Stiles,**_

Stiles smiled at her, and he picked up the rest of her books.

"I can carry your books if you want." He offered.

"Thanks," Lydia said. She handed him her books and they walked to class together in silence.

_What do I say? Lydia you look nice? Stupid! Why you looking at her body? Act natural._

_**What do I say? Stiles you're very strong? Stupid! Did he work out? Snap out of it! Act natural.**_

They arrived at their class. They sat down next to each other. The teacher was running a bit late.

There was an awkward silence. Lydia was biting her lips. Stiles was playing with his fingers. Stiles cleared his throat.

Lydia turned to him. "Are you going to pack night?" Stiles stuttered. _Stop stuttering you dipshit!_

"You sound like you just pissed your pants." Lydia stated. _**Why do you look so tense?**_

Just because things got awkward doesn't mean her sass is gone.

Stiles awkwardly laughed. _I'm about to._

Lydia looked at him. "You look scared shitless. Stop that, it's getting on my nerves."

The teacher walked in, and started the lesson.

While the teacher was talking, Lydia cleared her throat. Stiles glanced at her.

"Yes, I'm going." Lydia answered. _That's great! Wait, but Malia wouldn't like me being so close to her…._

The lesson was really boring as Lydia knew this stuff already.

After half an hour of torture, class ended.

Lydia walked out of class, Stiles followed.

She stopped walking. She turned to face him.

"Can Jordan come to pack night?" Lydia asked. _**I don't want to the only one alone. **_

Every member in the pack has someone while Lydia doesn't have a significant other.

Stiles flinched. "Pack night is only for pack members only." _Parrish? He's like 7 years older._

He was never really comfortable talking about guys with Lydia, especially the ones she liked.

Even though he's "moved on" or at least he's trying, he can't resent Lydia for feeling how she feels.

_No, please don't bring him._

"Whatever," She said, as she walked away. _**Let it go Lydia.**_

"Are you coming? Scott wants to talk to us."

Stiles followed her. They met up with Scott and the others in the courtyard.

Malia looked confused as to why they were together. _Please don't ask why. __**Please don't ask why.**_

"So pack's night is coming up." Scott spoke up. Now, everyone focus was on Scott.

"I was thinking maybe we could split up and get things ready for pack's night." _**Great explanation.**_

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"Well, we can split up to teams, and get the stuff ready." Scott said.

Scott started to talk about something else, but Lydia wasn't listening.

_**Don't pair me up with Stiles, please let it be Kira. **_Lydia glanced at Kira and notice how fidgety she was.

"Are you okay?" Lydia mouthed.

She was being cautious; Kira doesn't like to worry the pack, so Lydia had to be careful.

Kira looked at her, she quickly nodded. Lydia turned to Isaac. He was acting suspicious.

She kept looking back and forth between them. _**No fucking way.**_

"So are we good? Scott asked everyone.

Lydia snapped out of her trance. "Can you repeat that?" She asked.

Everyone turned to Lydia. "I said, we're going to get in pairs, Liam, Malia are going with me to the loft and get it set up, and Kira and Isaac are going to get the movies. You and Stiles are going to go buy the food." Scott explained again.

Lydia nodded. She realized something. _**Did he just say "You and Stiles"?**_

* * *

Everyone went to their respective locations.

Scott, Liam, and Malia went Derek's loft.

Stiles and Lydia went to the grocery store.

Kira and Isaac went to buy the movie they were planning to watch.

Kira and Isaac were on their way to the store. Isaac was driving as he is a gentleman.

* * *

There was an awkward silence. "Do you like me?" Kira boldly asked.

She was learning to not be shy anymore. Saying your thoughts out loud was a start.

Isaac gripped the wheel even tighter. He glanced at her. He gulped. "Why would you think that?"

"You did kiss my cheek, and you did try to hold my hand all day today." Kira said.

Isaac looked dumfounded, but kept his calm. "I don't like you, well not in that way. I just like to spend time with you." Isaac was hoping that would keep her suspicious down.

They finally arrived at the store. They went to the movies section.

"How about this one?" Kira held up The Imitation Game.

"No, that's too much math for me to handle." Isaac took it out of her hand and put it back on the shelf.

She went back to searching. "How about this one?" Kira held up the movie Unfriended.

"Nope, I hate the characters." He snatched it out of her hand, and threw it back on the shelf.

"You haven't even seen the movie, how do you hate the characters?" Kira looked confused.

He flicked her forehead. "Ouch!" Kira brought her hand to her forehead.

"I watched the trailer." He simply said, and he went looking around for a decent movie.

Kira pouted as she followed.

"How about this one?" He held up Furious 7.

"Nope, I will literally bawl my eyes out at the sight of Paul Walker." Kira looked dead serious.

Isaac couldn't help the chuckle that escapes his mouth. He put the movie back on the shelf.

They were there for an hour. They kept going back and forth arguing about a movie.

Kira was agitated, while Isaac was amused.

"We can't agree on a movie!" Kira sighed in exasperation. Isaac folded his arms.

"I wonder whose fault that is." He feigns ignorance.

"You're just so picky." Kira shook her head.

Isaac glared at her. "You're the one who didn't want to watch the movie It Follows simply because you hate the title."

Kira glared back at him. "You know what you can pick the movie." Kira didn't want to be known as picky.

Isaac smiled, as if he planned for this to happen all along. He held up the movie Furious 7.

Kira was holding in her complains.

"I want to watch this." He stated. He went to the register to pay.

Kira stomped her foot, and she followed him.

They went back to car, and drove to the loft. "You're a werewolf right?"

"No shit Sherlock." He deadpanned.

"I mean, you can smell things right?" Kira continued. He nodded.

"Do you smell any emotions?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, sometimes," Isaac responded.

"Do you smell anything on Stiles when he's around Lydia?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, anxiety, the poor guy smells like angst." He told her.

"In a good way?" Kira furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe…..but Malia might smell something different." He murmured.

Kira wanted to see if he could smell any particular feelings, specifically romantic.

Kira sighed. "I'm taking a nap." She got into a weird position, and dozed off in 3 minutes.

She lightly snored. "Damn, how does someone sleep like that?" He mumbled.

Kira would change into weird positions like every 5 minutes.

He stopped the car.

Isaac didn't want her body to be sore, so he tried to get her comfortable.

He's more surprised at the fact she hasn't woken up yet.

He noticed that her hair was covering her face. He gently moved her hair away from her face.

He continued to drive. But he couldn't help but glance at her every 30 seconds. He couldn't get rid of the smile that appeared on his face.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles went to the grocery store.

Stiles was pushing the cart while Lydia was searching for the food.

"So we have the drinks so far, do you think we need more?" Lydia asked.

"Nah, let's buy chips and junk food." Stiles said. _Malia likes junk food._

"No, that's so unhealthy." Lydia nagged. "We are going to buy snacks, but we're not going to overflow with junk food in our system."

Stiles sighed. He noticed something. He picked something up from the cart. "What is this?"

"That's alcohol." She deadpanned. _**Are you stupid? **__Are you trying to get arrested?_

"I know, why is here?" He asked. _You're underage._

"Because we're bringing it to the pack night." Lydia explained.

_You're nagging to me about junk food and you want to bring alcohol. Are you kidding me?_

"Stiles, I'm eighteen years old. I'm of the coming age." She said. _**So is everybody.**_

"Werewolves can't get drunk." Stiles told her. _Put it back._

"No, but humans can." She said. _**I'm not putting it back.**_

"You're not human." Stiles said. _Put it back._

"I don't heal." Lydia shot back at him. _**I'm not putting it back.**_

They stared at each other for a long time, but Stiles broke contact. _**I win.**_

They went to go pay after they got the food.

They drove to Derek's loft in silence.

Stiles didn't know why he felt so nervous and weird around Lydia, it started ever since that night, when they kissed.

They don't talk as much, and if they do it's only for pack duties.

_What do I say?_

_**Say something, do something.**_

They couldn't say anything, as there wasn't much to talk about.

_I mean, how do you talk to someone after you've been an asshole toward them? I'm screwed._

* * *

They arrived early and saw Scott, Malia and Liam.

"Hey," Malia went over to hug Stiles. Lydia felt awkward standing next to each other.

She walked towards the couch and sat. She texted Kira, telling her to hurry up.

She feels so out of place, Scott and Liam were talking and Malia and Stiles were making out.

The door opened only to reveal Kira and Isaac.

Isaac was holding up the movie, "I got the movie, we're watching Furious 7."

Kira was about to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked. She turned to face him.

"I told that giraffe over there I can't watch movies with Paul Walker, well I can, it's just I won't stop crying. He was so handsome."

Liam laughed. "Have fun,"

* * *

Kira went to the roof, while the others watched the movie. Isaac joined her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to see the movie." Kira said.

"Yeah, plans have changed." Isaac mumbled.

"You cried didn't you?" Kira grinned.

He glared at her. "I didn't cry."

"Yet, your eyes are red and puffy." Kira smiled.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "How are things with you and Scott?"

"It's progress…" She replied.

"You always say that." Isaac deadpanned.

"Why are you so curious about my relationship with Scott?" Kira got up and was in front of him.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

She nodded. "And don't make a lame excuse."

"Do you like me?" He quickly changed the subject.

Kira stared at him. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Maybe…" He shrugged.

"I mean, you are good looking, and really attractive, but I don't like you as more than a friend." Kira stuttered.

Kira looked away, and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

He got up, and that caused Kira to back away.

He smirked. "You're stuttering."

"I always stutter." Kira tried to convince him.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up.

"I'm just teasing. Maybe, I was hoping for advice." He lied. He didn't know why he was so curious about her relationship.

He stared at her. "I have a crush on someone." He couldn't hide it anymore; he just needed to say it out loud.

But part of him didn't want to tell her who that was. He didn't want her to feel awkward around him. But another part of him liked their friendship, telling her about his attraction would just ruin things

Kira suddenly looked at him. "You like someone?"

"I have a crush." He simply said.

Kira was confused. She didn't know what to say. If he was attracted to someone, why did he kiss HER cheek?

"I know I don't I have a chance. It's not like I actually have feelings for her." He was about to walk away.

Kira grabbed his arm. "So just because you don't have any feelings for this person makes it okay for you not to try and persuade her."

Isaac raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me to? Should I pursue her?" He asked again.

He was testing her; he didn't know what to do about this newfound attraction he felt towards her, so he thought he would do what she would want.

"I just don't like people who give up so easily on something they want." Kira proclaimed.

"I don't want her, I just have a crush. I rather watch from afar." Isaac quickly said.

"I think you're the type of guy who doesn't take a chance." Kira crossed her arms.

"I'm a werewolf; I have enhanced senses, enhanced strength, and enhanced speed. I risk my life every day; I even came back to Beacon Hills, I think I take chances." Isaac explained.

"Yeah, but the moment you find something difficult you back off." Kira said.

"It's not about risking your life-" Kira was interrupted.

"Then what is it about?!" He snapped. He got up, which caused Kira to back away.

"Huh? She's with someone, I think about her all the fucking time, and I hate seeing and hearing her talk about her boyfriend. I literally stalk her every day she walks home. I hate feeling like this!" Isaac ranted.

Kira was surprised at his outburst. He saw that he scared her a bit. He needed to calm down.

"It's about giving it your all even if the result isn't in your favor." Kira looked at him.

"She's with someone; well they're taking a break. Do you really think she's going to leave him?" Isaac looked very serious.

"When you were ranting, are you sure you don't like her? It sounds like to me you do." Kira asked.

"I don't know." He honestly said.

"If you like her, then why do you need hold back? You should give it your all, and show her that you're boyfriend material." Kira simply said what she thought was right.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He asked.

"Then make her, you can't help who you fall in love with, maybe someday she'll fall in love with too." Kira stared at him.

He smirked, and patted her head. "Thanks, I'll consider that."

Kira slapped his away. "I hate when you do that." She whined.

He laughed and kept ruffling her hair.

* * *

Down stairs, the rest of the pack is watching Furious 7. Scott and Liam are extremely into the movie. Malia is eating all the food. Stiles is thinking about Lydia. And Lydia is drinking Vodka.

"Don't you think you're drinking way too much?" Stiles asked. _I don't want you to get sick._

"I'm fine, just peachy." She slurred. _**Maybe I did drink too much. Holy shit! Am I drunk? Ah fuck!**_

Lydia looks over at Scott. _**What the fuck? You spend more time watching this movie, and then doing your girlfriend. **_

She looks at Liam. _**He's so cute, like a little stuff animal.**_

She turns to Malia. _**Fucking bitch! Stole my fucking man! BITCH! Calm down, you're drunk, no you're not! Yes you are! Fuck you! No fuck you! Oh my god!**_

She sighed. She walked over to get more booze. _**Why am I even frinking? What is frinking? Fucking and drinking? Isn't that just called one night stands? Damn it! **_

She sat back down. She kept drinking.

2 hours past, and the movie ended, and everyone but Stiles and Lydia fell asleep.

_**Why is he looking at me?**_ "Wanna bang?" She laughed. _Don't say stuff like that or I might not be able to hold myself back._

Stiles blushed. "Lydia, are you drunk?" He got serious.

"Nope." She said, popping the p. _She's drunk_

She walked over and sat right next to him and glared. _**I fucking want you. SHUT THE FUCK UP! Snap out of it!**_

"Lydia, are you alright?" He looked concerned.

"I feel loopy, I feel like candy." She sighed. _She's so drunk._

He got up. "Lydia, I'm driving you home." He helped her up.

He walked over to his jeep, and put her in the passenger sit, and put her seatbelt on. _Safety first,_

Lydia would not stop talking.

Lydia covered her mouth. She made gaging sound. Stiles stopped the car and held her. _**Oh fuck no**_

"I think I'm going to puke." She ran out of the car, and puked in a bush. _**Damn, I puked a bit on my hair.**_

Stiles walked over and held her hair while she puked, and patted her back.

"Just take me home." She tiredly said. _**I'm about to pass out. Holy fuck,**_

"Come on; let's go back to the jeep." He kindly said.

_She's drunk; she won't even remember this conversation. Just let it go. Talk to her when she's sober._

He led her to his jeep. The ride was silence, except for Lydia's giggles.

They arrived at her house. He went straight to her room, and laid her on her bed. He took off her shoes.

He sat on the edge of her bed. He stroked her hair. "Lydia?"

"Yes," She responded. She was brightly smiling at him. _So much for being tired._

"I would never leave you or forget about you. You know that right?" He told her. _**You already did.**_

"Stiles, do you remember how we met, in third grade?" She asked. _I fell in love for the first time, how could I forget?_

He nodded. "You wore a red shirt with a pink cardigan, and white skirt, your hair is a curly ponytail"

Lydia smiled. "You remember," _**He remembers, even I don't remember that! Act cool.**_

"Of course I do." He gently smiled. _You were beautiful._

"You sat in front of me, and I remember that attitude you always gave the teacher when she called on you. I thought that was badass." He laughed. _Maybe not exactly badass,_

"When did you start to like me?" Lydia asked.

_How do I say it without saying something creepy? Just tell her asshole._

He scoots closer, "Well, I thought you had the most gorgeous eyes and amazing hair. You didn't smile much."

"Yes, I did, when you always tried to make the class using slapstick comedy, I thought that was funny."

"I should've done even more. You didn't smile much, but when you did, it was beautiful. The teacher called on me to answer the question, but I was fooling around with Scott, so I didn't know. I was panicking, but I remember you turning around and smiling and you mouthed the answer to me. Ever since that, the teacher thought I was a genius." He said. _Those were the good times._

"Do you still like me?" She asked. It was such an innocent question.

_Do I still like her? Of course I do, I can't stop, and I mean it's always going to be Lydia._ _Did I just say that? I'm with MALIA. Feelings or not, I'm with Malia._

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you're still in love with me." She softly said. _**Right?**_

Stiles couldn't say anything. _Say something,_

She sadly smiled. "I'm in love with you too."

Stiles felt his heart break._ Shouldn't I be happy? Why does it hurt even more?_

"We can't keep doing this." Lydia complained. _What do you mean?_

"We're not doing anything." Stiles stated. _**Are we?**_

"There's something going on between us. I can't take it anymore. It didn't hurt as much as now. Do you know why it hurts? What we feel for each other is so wrong." Lydia could feel tears forming. _**I want to forget.**_

"All these years I thought you only liked me as a friend, but in reality you were in love with me too." Stiles sadly said. _She won't remember it anyway. I might as well say it._

She smiled. "You're sweet, you're kind, and you're loyal. You're a good guy. How could I not like you?" _**I even fell in love with you.**_

"I really want this to work. I really want to be your friend. I know that whatever we have is never gonna go away, but just this once can we pretend it's not there? Can we just be close friends again? I really miss you" She could feel her eyes getting sleepy.

Stiles felt his heart breaking, he didn't realize how much pain he put her in, how much she needed him, he didn't know.

He gently grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "I'm sorry, I wasn't the best friend in the world, but I promise I'll be there for you." _I won't leave you._

He was supposed to be home with Malia, but he couldn't find the will to go home.

He watched her fall asleep. He wasn't bored, he was even more intrigued.

He tried to move on, he couldn't. There was always something pulling him back to the strawberry blonde.

She's right, He STILL in love with her. After all, no matter what he does, it's always going to be Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

Here's a recap of what happened or what will.

The pack seems like it's splitting up due to Stydia, and Stalia.

Stiles knows Lydia's in love with him. His reaction is pretty cool, he will breakdown eventually.

They're in love with each other, but they want to be friends. Stiles was friend zoned.

They WILL get closer, but they will have problems.

Isaac and Kira are just too happy to ruin, I mean how cute can they get?

They are so adorkable and they will continue to be. I mean, there will be flirting and laughs.

I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I had to take a lot of tests, and I had to study for school. I was really busy, as a result this might not be the best chapter I've written, I know it seems a bit rushed, but bear with me. I swear to god i read this 5 times, so if there are mistakes, my bad.

See you next time! Buh Bye~

**Did you enjoy it? Please review or favorite if you haven't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Stiles and Lydia are figuring out where they stand. They are forgiving &amp; forgeting

Isaac is trying to impress Kira and she is just oblivious.

Scott, and Malia will be in this chapter starting up shit.

_**Bold Italics= Lydia's thoughts**_

_Italics= Kira's thoughts_

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters.**

* * *

"Ugh…" Lydia woke up with the worst headache. She got up. _**What is that smell?**_

She looked down. _**Oh my god! Oh hell no, MY HAIR!**_

She looked around. _**What did I do? Think! Ok, Stiles and I went food shopping, check. **_

_**We went to Derek's loft and had pack night. What then?**_

She got up very quickly and searched her room. _**How do you forget where your phone is? Here it is!**_

She tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't. _**Out of battery, since when? **_She threw her phone on her bed.

She ran out of her room, and went downstairs to use the house phone.

Natalie walked in the room. She automatically covered her nose. "What is that smell?"

"I'm kind of busy mom." Lydia told her.

She was trying to call Kira, but she couldn't see the buttons. _**Fucking side effects!**_

Natalie grabbed the phone from Lydia's grasp. "Mom, we can talk another time." She sighed.

"Not until you tell me what is going on! Why do you look like this? I thought you said, you were spending the night with your friends, you said you were having a sleepover." Natalie asked her.

Lydia deeply sighed. "I wasn't lying. I was having a 'sleepover' with my friends, but I don't know why I'm home, but I think I have a pretty solid explanation."

Natalie nodded, letting her continued. _**Here goes nothing,**_

"During the sleepover, I might've taken a sip of alcohol, and might've, possibly, probably, maybe, gotten drunk?" Lydia sheepishly said.

"Excuse me? You were drinking?" Natalie looked pissed. _**I took a sip, I think?**_

"Yes…." Lydia admitted. _**I'm in so much trouble. **_

She sighed and rubbed her head.

"You're not mad?" Lydia looked at her.

"No, I'm furious, but you are an adult, and of legal age to drink." _**Thank god,**_

"Lydia, just don't overdo it. Sometimes, when you're drunk, you tend to forget, and sometimes you forget about the best moments." Natalie lectured.

She gave Lydia a kiss on the forehead, before leaving and going to the school.

_**I didn't miss out on anything, did i?**_

After that, Lydia frantically grabbed the phone, and started to dial Kira's number. _**Come on, come on,**_

"Sup," Kira groaned.

"Kira, get over here now!" She hung up, and ran to her bedroom. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and tried to remember last night's events, but failed to.

She decided to take a shower, and clean up because as of that moment, she smelled like a dump.

10 minute pass, and Kira finally arrived, and walked up the stairs and opened the door. _OH GOD! WHAT"S THAT SMELL?_

She saw Lydia, "Hey….are you okay?" She asked. _Hold your breath, asshole!_

Lydia had her hands on her face. "I don't remember ever since I took a sip of vodka." _**What do I do?**_

Kira sat a distance with Lydia. _Safety first,_

"Did you drive me home?" Lydia asked. _**Please say yes,**_

Kira saw how worried Lydia looked. "Honestly, I was with Isaac on the roof, I don't know what you were doing. I didn't drive you home."

"If you didn't then who did?" Lydia asked. _**Was it Scott? Maybe Stiles, well with Malia,**_

Lydia noticed how red Kira is. _**Is she holding her breath?**_

"Kira, breathe," Lydia commanded. _But it stinks_

After 30 seconds, Kira finally started to breathe again. _I can't take it anymore._

"Lydia, can we please leave this room?" She asked. _**Why? Wait a minute, what the fuck is that smell?**_

Lydia covered her nose. "Yeah, I agree," They quickly left Lydia's house, and drove to school.

"I think I forgot something important." Lydia spoke up. _This isn't new._

"If you forgot it, then it probably wasn't that important." Kira snickered. _**Asshole,**_

Lydia glared at her.

"What? I'm just saying based on humans, we only tend to remember the bad parts because they affect us the most, and we tend to overlook the good memories because we're too focused on the bad ones."

"You actually said something that didn't want to make me slap you." Lydia stared in astonish.

Kira glared at her. "I'm surprising smart."

_**Could've fooled me,**_

* * *

They finally arrived at school, and Lydia finally explained the whole situation.

"How do you forget the whole night? How much did you drink?" Kira asked. _Why were you even drinking?_

"I don't remember anything." Lydia sighed. _**What am I forgetting?**_

They were at homeroom.

Stiles and Scott walked in, they sat next to them.

"How was the movie?" Kira changed the subject. She faced Scott.

"It was great!" Stiles said dramatically. _**She was talking to Scott**_

"I was talking to Scott." Kira deadpanned. Stiles had a frown. Lydia giggled. Scott had a small smile. _**Leave it to Kira to bring the mood up.**_

"Yeah, just wanted to say it was a good movie." Stiles sulked.

_**Scott isn't asking if I'm okay. He doesn't know I got drunk? Same with Stiles. What did I do last night?**_

The bell rang and they went to their first period.

Kira walked to biology class. "Hey," She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and saw Isaac. "Hi," they walked to history together. "Did you work things with your lady friend?" She asked.

"We're getting there, baby steps," He responded. They arrived at their class. They sat next to each other.

"She doesn't know what she's missing." Kira tried to cheer him up. _She'll like you, who wouldn't?_

"She's missing out on 9 inches." Isaac snickered.

Kira burst out laughing. Isaac looked at her, enjoying her laugh. _9 inches, calm down Kira,_

Kira had tears on her eyes. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

They were looking at each other, and Kira suddenly blushed.

She put her head down, and covered it with her arms. _Why am I so embarrassed? I can't even look him in the eye!_

Isaac lightly chuckled. He patted her head. They weren't aware of a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Lydia was sitting on the stairs. She skipped her class.

"Hey," She looked up. _**Stiles,**_

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked. _**Or somewhere not around me,**_

"I should be asking you that." Stiles said.

"Have you forgotten? I'm Lydia Martin. I have over a 4.0 GPA. I think I can miss a class." Lydia responded.

He sat down next to her. _**What are you doing?**_

Lydia looked at him, wide eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"This is the part when you leave." She told him. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You seem troubled." He said. "Maybe I could help,"

Lydia looked at him. "I'm fine."

"You seem pretty drunk last night." He laughed. _**Drunk? He knows!**_

Lydia grabbed his arm. "Did you drive me home?"

He nodded. _**Holy shit!**_

"Did anything happen?" She asked.

"No, you vomited a lot, and you fell asleep." Stiles deadpanned.

"Thank god, I thought something important happened." Lydia put her hand on her heart.

After a few seconds of silence, Stiles finally spoke up.

"I want us to be close again." Stiles suddenly said. _**What?**_

"We said we'd work on it." She snapped. _**Don't you see I'm trying?**_

"You didn't let me finish." He said. _**Son of a bitch,**_

"I want us to be close again, and to do that, we need to spend time together, and talk." He finished.

"You want us to talk? What's next, are we going to paint each other's nails, and bawl our eyes out to the notebook?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, I'm trying," He sighed. _**Oh my god…**_

"I'm trying too, but I don't want us to pass boundaries." Lydia said. _**Malia won't like it, and we can't get closer.**_

"Then what do you want? Because I want to be your friend," Lydia flinched at the word friend.

"I want us to be close like we were. I don't want us to get closer than before." Lydia explained.

_**That's what I want right?**_

"That's the same thing!" He shouted. _**What an idiot,**_

"Listen Lydia, just come to my house after school, and we'll talk more about it."

At that, he left to go back to his class. Lydia just sat there shock.

_**Stiles and I, alone at his house. I'm screwed.**_

* * *

Kira was in her room doing homework. Her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, and it was Lydia.

"Hey, what's up," She answered. _**This is an emergency.**_

"Stiles wants me to go to his house." Lydia quickly said. _Holy shit,_

"When did this happen? I mean, when did he ask you?" Kira questioned.

"When I was skipping class, he came up to me, told me about last night and how drunk I was. Then suddenly he says he wants us to be close again. And I'm like what the fuck, we're trying. Then he suggests that we should spend time together to reconnect." Lydia finished.

"What should I do?" Lydia asked. _This is so out of my expertise._

"I'm shock, I mean; I really didn't expect him to be so bold. He asked you to go to his house after school. Lydia, it's been an hour since school ended." Kira said.

"He didn't ask me, he commanded me, like he told me to go to his house after school, and walked away." Lydia explained.

"Lydia, you need to go like right now." Kira told her. _**I knew you were going to say that.**_

"I know, it's just I also told him, I want to be close, but I don't want to get closer." _**Does that make sense?**_

"Lydia, it seems to me that Stiles is the one making the effort to be close again. You got to stop pushing him away. If you really care about Stiles, then go to his house and talk it out. You got to figure out what the problem." Kira lectured_**. I know…**_

"That's the thing. I know what the problem is. Talking about it is going to make worst." Lydia sighed.

"And stalling isn't? The problem is that you are afraid that you're going to fall in love with Stiles." Kira said.

Lydia grew silent. _**No, I'm not, am i?**_

"Or maybe you're afraid that he's going to fall in love with you, again." Kira hummed. _**That's not true….**_

"He's moved on. Plus it was just a crush." Lydia simply said. _**It was just a crush. Yeah, puppy love,**_

"He had a crush on you since the moment he met you. He had that crush since 3th grade. Scientists state if you have a crush on someone for more than a year, then you're in love with them. Lydia…..he's been in love with you for over 8 years. You really think he'd moved on. Yeah, he's with Malia, but one moment with you can make him rekindle those feelings. You're afraid that someday he's going to dump Malia and come running to you. You're terrified because when that does happen, you'll welcome him with open arms."

A few seconds passed. Lydia sighed. "I hate it when you're right." She groaned.

"Well, get used to it," Kira laughed.

Lydia smiled. "Thanks," _**You really know what to say.**_

"You're welcome, I expect you to update, and be specific." Kira joked. _Good luck,_

"I know. I got to go. See you later," Lydia laughed._** Thank you,**_

* * *

Kira hanged up. She heard the doorbell ring. She got up to go answer it.

"Isaac, what are you doing here?" Kira was confused.

"You told me if I felt lonely, I should come over." Isaac walked in.

He turned to face her. He leaned closer to her. "I missed you." He whispered seductively.

_Why is he so close? Oh he must be teasing me._

"I bet you did." Kira shrugged. She motioned him to follow her.

They went to Kira's room. He sat on her bed. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Lydia was having a meltdown. I calmed her down. Stiles basically owes me his life, I mean, I am the cupid of their relationship." Kira patted her herself on the shoulder.

_I wonder who the cupid in my relationship is._

"I'm thinking of setting Liam up with this really cute freshman." Kira smiled.

"Maybe you can set me up too." Isaac smirked. _God, I hate that smirk. I hate that I love it._

"I'm already working on it. I have a plan." Kira laughed. _I'm such a genius. This plan is going to get him a girlfriend._

Isaac laughed with her. He found it cute that she made a plan to set him up with herself and due to the fact that she looks so confident.

She sat next to him. "Do you want to hear it?" She whispered. _It's top secret._

He nodded. Kira smiled. Isaac's heart skipped a beat.

"You remember in those romantic movies when the couple is like stuck in a room because of a storm. You guessed it, we're making a remake." Kira said confidently. _This is so going to work._

Isaac looked at her confused. "Care to elaborate,"

"I'm a thunder kitsune, so I can basically control lighting. So, I'm going to make a storm." She folded her arms. She had a big smile on her face.

"I just hope the plan doesn't-" Isaac was interrupted. The doorbell rang. _I wonder who it is._

Kira walked over to her front door. She opened it.

_OH SHIT! _She slammed the door._ Oh my god, Scott can't see Isaac. _She opened the door again.

"Hey, Scott, can you hold on for a minute?" Kira smiled sweetly.

"Okay…" He seemed confused. Kira shut the door, and ran to her room. She grabbed paper and wrote "Scott's here get out," Scott has super hearing so she needed to be careful.

Isaac read it, he sat back down. Kira yell wrote "What are you doing?" _Scott's going to find out! _

He grabbed the paper and wrote, "I'm not leaving, and I'll wait here." _Fucking asshole, don't swear Kira,_

Kira face palmed. She mouthed "Stay here," She walked back to the door. She opened it.

"Come in," She smiled. She couldn't help but look over at her door.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you. I thought about it, and I think I'm ready for the next step." He said.

Kira froze. _Why am I not happy about this? _

"That's great, I think-" Kira was interrupted, due to a thump. She widened her eyes.

Scott noticed it. "What was that?" _I'm screwed, act ignorant,_

"What was what?" I quickly said. _Nice…._

"That noise," He said.

"What noise? I didn't hear anything." Kira ignorantly said. She held her breath.

"I heard something, like a thump. I also hear a heartbeat. Is someone here?" He asked.

Kira was panicking. "That was my mom." _Play the mom card._

"Your mom is on a business trip." He responded. _Fuck, oops,_

"That was my dad." _Dad card works too._

"Your dad's at school." He told her. _Fuck! Damn it!_

"That was my cat." _I do love animals._

"You hate cats." He said. _I forgot I do hate cats._

"That was my…fish?" _Please work,_

"You flushed your fish a week ago." Scott said. _Oh yeah….._

"That was my dog." _I love dogs._

"Your dog died." Scott sympathizes. _That's right, my dog died._

"I see dead people." _I always wanted to say that._

Scott got up and walked to Kira's room. "Wait! I mean I'm more like a dog whisperer." She followed him, trying to distract him.

Kira held her breath as Scott opened the door.

* * *

Lydia drove to Stiles's house. She knocked on the door. Stiles answered. "Hey," He breathed out.

Lydia smiled. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Come in," Lydia walked in. They went to Stiles's room.

She sat on his bed. "It's been a while since I last sat here." _**I miss it.**_

"It's been too long." Stiles sat on his chair.

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't want to lose the bond we have." Lydia sadly said. _**I want you in my life.**_

"Me neither," He smiled.

"I talked to Kira. I realized something. I was pushing you away. I thought it was you who was shutting me out, but I was wrong." Lydia said.

"Lydia, don't, I did push you away-"

"Stiles, I'm not finished." She gently smiled.

He put his head down in embarrassment. _**How cute…**_

"I was wrong. After Allison passed, I shut everyone out. I wanted to be alone, and mourn. I grew apart from everyone, and look what it did to us. The pack isn't what it was like." Lydia sighed.

"After Allison passed, I should've tried to be there for you. I know you felt like I left you in favor of Malia, but I didn't. I just didn't know what to say to you." Stiles said.

"I'm just sorry that I'm not making an effort. I'll try to be more productive and open, with you and the rest of the pack." Lydia promised.

Stiles rolled his chair over.

He held her hand. "Don't ever apologize, you did nothing wrong. I should be apologizing."

"You don't need to because I forgive you." She smiled.

"If we are going to hang out, we need to make some ground rules, something that keeps us in our own boundary." She continued.

He nodded. He didn't realize he was still holding her hand. _**His hand is so warm.**_

"We can't hug, hold hands, or kiss. We only can talk about topics I'm comfortable with. Also, we can't-"

"Stiles?" Lydia and Stiles froze. _**Oh no, this wasn't supposed to happen.**_

They both look at the door. Malia was standing there, confusion, and anger written on her face.

Her claws are coming out. Her eyes turn blue. "What are you doing?" She said menacingly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Cliffhangers~

Kira is being adorkable. Isaac is fond of that. What going to happen when Scott opens the door?

Stiles and Lydia have called a truce; they have a very sweet moment. Is Malia going to ruin that?

**Did you enjoy it? Please review or favorite if you haven't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now that it's vacation, I will try to update more often.**

**A lot is happening in this chapter. That's all I will say.**

**There won't be any thoughts in this chapter.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters.**

* * *

Lydia pulled her hand away from Stiles. "Hey, Malia," Lydia coolly said. She put on her poker face.

She didn't want Malia see her intimidated. Lydia took a deep breath, and tried to control her breathing.

Malia look at her, eyes still blue, claws still present. Malia closed her eyes, and opened them; eyes that were bright blue are now dark brown. Her claws disappeared.

"Hey, Lydia, Stiles, what were you two doing?" She suspiciously asked.

"Just talking," Lydia answered. Stiles was watching the whole exchanged. He wanted to say something, but words couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Talking, and holding hands." Malia bluntly said.

"It was for comfort. Didn't Kira tell you? It's something friends do." Lydia told her.

Malia continue to stare at Lydia. Lydia stared back. "I guess I'll ask her more about that." Malia said.

"I guess you should." Lydia responded.

Malia broke eye contact and glanced at Stiles. "I need help with math."

Lydia looked at Stiles. She turned her head, and faced Malia. "If you're struggling, I can help you. Just ask Stiles for my number." Lydia looks at both of them.

Stiles was still looking Malia, and vice versa. Lydia didn't want to ruin things for him. He is happy. Malia's good for him.

"Well, I should be going. Kira might need me." Lydia got up.

Stiles looked at her. He had a sad look, more like pleading.

Lydia walked towards the door. She opened it. She was about to walk out, but stopped.

Stiles was holding her wrist.

Malia's eyes widen. "Stiles, let her go," She said. Her face was hard to read.

"We still need to talk about things." Stiles blurted out. He kept his eyes on Lydia.

Lydia stared at him, with slightly wide eyes. She glanced at Malia. She had this sad, yet sympathetic gaze in her eyes.

"We can talk over the phone, you can even text me." Lydia responded.

His grip deepened. Lydia was still looking at Malia. She felt terrible. She promised Malia she would never do anything that would jeopardize her relationship with Stiles.

"Stiles let go," Lydia said. Stiles bit his lip, and took a deep breath. He finally let go of Lydia's wrist.

"I'll talk to you later. We can talk later, okay?" Lydia tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Stiles quietly said. Lydia smiled and left Stiles's room.

* * *

There was an awkward silence. Malia had her eyes looking dead straight at Stiles.

"I'm jealous." Malia blurted out. Stiles turn to look at Malia.

"Why do you look at her like that?" Malia asked. She didn't sound mad, or disgusted. It was rather an innocent question.

"I look at her normally." Stiles quickly defended himself.

"Why do you look at her normally?" Malia questioned. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Because she's my friend,"

"How come you don't look at Scott like that? If you look at her normally because she's your friend, shouldn't you look at all your friends like that? Why is she any different?" Malia grunted.

"She's not…" He whispered.

"Why do you love her so much?" Malia asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I don't….." He lied.

Malia sat on his bed, and she patted to the spot next to her. Stiles hesitantly walked over and sat down.

"I really like you. But you're in love with Lydia, and I'm not her." Malia sadly confessed.

Stiles looked shocked, but he was also feeling really sad because he knew where this conversation was going. He let her continue.

"If you can't let go of a wrist, how the hell are you going to let go of her completely?" Malia said.

Stiles exhaled. Malia put her hand on Stiles's hand.

"You chose the wrong girl. You picked the were-coyote who punched you in the face, and slept with you in an asylum, all in one day. You should've picked the genius you've been in love with since the third grade."

Stiles put his head down, and bit his lip. "I want to develop on my own. I don't want to be known as Malia, Stiles's girlfriend. I just want to be Malia." She finished.

"Do I have a say in this?" Stiles's voice cracked. He is still in love with Lydia, and that will never change, but he wanted to try with Malia. He lost his chance.

Malia got up, she bended over to kiss Stiles on the forehead. Malia deeply sighed. "Just think about it, you know my answer, tell me yours,"

* * *

Lydia drove to the police station. She got out of her car, and ran into the station. She spotted Parrish, and walked over and grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the station.

"Lydia, what's going on?" He asked. He was surprised, and slightly confused.

"I need a distraction." She responded.

* * *

Scott opened the door.

She saw Scott frozen expression. She walked in her room.

She froze in her steps. Isaac was lying on her bed, he was sleeping, and he looked quite comfortable.

Kira dragged Scott out of her room, and back to the living room. Scott was still surprised.

"Why was Isaac sleeping in your bed? Why was he even in your house? Are you guys…." Scott kept asking question after question.

"We're friends." Kira said. "We're friends, and there's nothing going on between us. He is an attractive young man, and I'm a beautiful young lady. It's just a relationship between two people of the opposite gender who can maybe get into a relationship. Not that we're going to, but he is really cute."

Scott looked confused. He stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"He was feeling lonely, so I told him to come over whenever he felt like it." Kira explained.

"Oh, okay," Scott brushed off.

Kira was starting to get upset. He just said he wanted to give us another go, but he's okay with another man being in her house, on her bed.

"Okay, I think we should talk later. I'm really busy with other stuff." Kira faked smiled.

"Oh, okay," Scott said.

She walked him to the door. He left. Kira took a deep breathe.

She walked back to his room. Isaac was sitting on her bed, wide awake.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Kira tried to smile.

"I heard what happened. Scott is an idiot. If I were him, I wouldn't make you sad; I wouldn't be okay with anything. But I'm not Scott." Isaac stared at her, trying to comfort her. He whispered the last sentence.

Kira lay on her bed. "Scott just makes me confused. One minute he wants me, the next minute he's okay with me being alone with you."

"There's nothing going on between us. Is there?" Isaac glanced at her, curious about how she'd respond.

"There's nothing going on between us, but shouldn't he get jealous?" Kira said.

Isaac looked disappointed. Kira noticed this. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't lay all my problems onto you."

"I like spending time with you. It doesn't bother me." He coolly replied. "It does, but I wanna be with you." He murmured. "Did you say something?" Kira furrowed her eyebrows.

Isaac shook his head. He lies next to her. "Are you going to go back to him?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel as happy as I thought I would when he told me he was ready. I don't know why." Kira pouted. "I'm supposed to like him."

"Maybe you don't love him as much as you thought, or maybe you fell for someone else." Isaac said, taking glances at her.

Kira turn to look at him. "Like who? I didn't meet anyone in particular, what are you talking about?"

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know…"

There was a comfortable silence.

"By the way," Kira looked at him. Isaac returned her gaze. "I like spending time with you too…" She smiled. He blushed.

He got up. He was red.

Kira got up too. "Are you okay? You're really getting red?" She touched his forehead. "Are you sick?"

Isaac pulled away. "N-no, I'm just peachy!" His voice cracked. "Why are you so nervous? Was it something I did?" Kira curiously asked. "No, it's because of body heat," He excused. Kira nodded, not looking convinced.

"I just remember you never told me who you like." Kira spoke up. "It's not that I care."

Isaac grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Kira snickered. "Jealous? Who's jealous? I'm not jealous."

"She's a friend of mine. I like her a lot." Isaac smiled. "Maybe even more…."

Kira faked smiled. "She sounds lovely. I hope I can meet her someday."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Kira and Isaac looked at each other. Kira got up and went to answer the door.

"Stiles?" She said. He looked sweaty and tired. "Hey Kira, can I come in?"

She nodded. "Do you want some water?" He nodded, as he sat on the couch.

Kira went to the kitchen to get some water for him. Isaac came out of Kira's room.

"Perfect timing, everyone just wants to interrupt our alone time." He muttered. "Did you run here?"

"Yeah," Stiles panted. "Why?" Isaac grunted. Kira came back with a glass of water. She handed it to Stiles. He gulped the whole drink.

Kira sat on the couch. "Do you mind telling me why you're here, and why did you run here?"

"I panicked and I forgot I had a jeep." Stiles said.

"Why did you panic?" She asked. "And why did you come here out of all the places?" Isaac interrupted, still upset that he ruined his chance.

"Malia thinks I was still in love with Lydia. I don't know what to do?" Stiles put his face in his hands.

"It seems like you have two options." Isaac said. Stiles looked at Isaac waiting for him to continue. "You can date them both, and be a two timer." Isaac told him.

Kira looked at him, shocked at what he said. Stiles looked like he wanted to hit Isaac, he couldn't believe what he just said.

"Yeah, you can't do that in marriage…" Isaac commented. Kira sighed, and rubbed her hand over her forehead.

Stiles was getting annoyed. "Dude, why are you even here, can't you go buy scarfs or something? Go buy a purse while you're at it."

"Stiles, don't be rude," Kira scolded. Isaac smirked. Stiles sighed. "I'm not being rude, he's just insignificant."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna hear option two?" Stiles tried to compose himself. He nodded.

"Option two is you can date one, and dump one." He simply said. Kira's sweat dropped. "It's that simple." Isaac said.

"I don't know…I just…I feel like Malia needs me more..." Stiles confessed. Kira sat next to him. "Do you love Malia?" She gently asked him.

"I love her, but I'm not in love with her." He sadly admitted. "I want to be though,"

"Then be with her," Isaac spat out, he was getting impatient. He wanted Stiles to leave. Kira sadly smiled. "It's not that easy is it?"

Stiles looked at her. "Lydia told me, she's in love with me." Kira widen her eyes. Isaac was even shock. "Part of me wants to be with Lydia, and other part feels obligated to be with Malia." He explained.

"If you left Malia, how would you feel?" Isaac questioned. "I don't know…" Stiles groaned. "You do, how would you feel if you left Malia for Lydia?" Isaac pressured him.

"I'D FEEL SORRY!" Stiles loudly admitted. "Wouldn't you feel sorrier if you keep dating her?" Isaac nonchalantly said. "How so?" Kira asked him.

"You're mocking her feelings, giving her hope that you'd feel what she's feelings, but really you're thinking about someone else, constantly comparing her to others, hoping that the one you really want is the you're with." Isaac explained.

"You can't date someone you feel sorry for." Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"I agree on that part." Kira commented. Stiles looked down at his hands. "What if I feel sorry for both of them?" "Then you're going to die alone," Isaac smirked.

"ISAAC!" Kira scolded. "What? He asked a question, and I answered it." Isaac scratched his head.

"Kira what do you think I should do?" Stiles asked Kira. Her eyes soften. She was close to Lydia, but Malia was also her friend. She had to do the right thing.

"Let's compare this situation to another situation." Kira suggested. "Pretend you're a drug addict, and you want to get better. What do you do?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment. "You go to rehab," He answered.

"Being a drug addict means you have two options, one you can go to rehab and get better so the drugs don't kill you, or you can continue taking the drugs and let it slowly kill you." Kira said.

"But which one is Lydia, and which one is Malia?" Stiles asked. Kira gently smiled. "That's for you to decide."

"I totally go to rehab…I don't want to die…I let the drugs go" Isaac said. Kira looked surprise at his answer.

"Kira what would you do?" Stiles curiously asked. Kira looked at him. "Honestly, I would continue taking the drugs. I mean, there is a reason I took it in the first place, maybe they help with something, and maybe they're important. I rather die than live without something important to me."

He quickly got up from the couch. "Thanks Kira, I gotta go…" He ran out the house.

Kira was surprised. Isaac was happy. He scoots over next to Kira, and put his arm over her shoulder. "So, what now?" He winked. Kira chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So you guys were together, but Malia came in, and they're together." Parrish concluded. "We weren't together, we were something…" Lydia said.

They were at Lydia's room. "Is this a tree?" Parrish asked, holding up the picture Lydia drew. "For Lydia," He read. "He gave this to you?" He asked.

"I gave it to him. He gave it back with a little modification. It was sweet." She softly answered. "You like him a lot." Parrish stated.

"He had a crush on me. I had a crush on him. He was in love with me. I fell in love with him. He's trying to move on. I'm trying to move on too." Lydia gently smiled at the picture.

He sat on her bed. "You talking about him like this really gets me jealous." He said. Lydia chuckled. "You don't like me, you wouldn't,"

"Yes I do," Parrish confirmed. Lydia sat next to him. "What's there to like?" "What's not to like?" Parrish retorted. "I don't exactly play nice with others." Lydia said.

"You're kind; you're the kindest person I've ever met." Parrish told her. "No, I'm not," Lydia shook her head.

"Yes, you are," Parrish said. "No, I'm not," Lydia chuckled. "Then, I guess you have to take my word on it." Parrish smiled. Lydia smiled back at him.

She enjoyed his company. "So, you do like me," She looked at him, expecting an answer. "I do like you." He stared at her. "I like you too." Lydia shyly smiled.

Parrish chuckled. He stared at her eyes. "More than Stiles?" Lydia froze. Did she like Parrish more than Stiles? She didn't know. She composed herself. She smiled, as she gave him an answer.

* * *

Stiles was waiting for Malia. He texted her to meet him. He was waiting in his room. Someone knocked on his window.

Stiles snapped out of his trance. He walked over to his window. "Malia? I told you to come through the door." He scolded.

"Sorry," She shrugged. There was an awkward silence. "So am I your girlfriend or what?" She blunted asked.

"I thought about this thoroughly." He started. Malia stared at him, waiting for his answer. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

Those were the words he always wanted to say to her, but he could never bring himself to say it till now.

Malia blinked. "About what?" He sat on his bed. "About everything," He looked down in shame.

Words couldn't describe how unfair he'd been to her.

"I guess it is kind of your fault." Malia crossed her arms. "But, thanks."

Stiles looked up at her. "For what?" "For everything," Malia breathes out. There was a moment of silence, until they finally shared a smile.

They didn't the phrase "break up" because those words weren't needed right now. The only words that should be used in this situation are "I'm sorry" and "Thank you" because those were the only words that mattered.

* * *

Kira sniffled. "I love this move," "I hate this movie," Isaac said in monotone. They were in Kira's living room.

After Stiles left, they decided to watch a movie. Kira had the movie "The Notebook", she borrowed it from Lydia.

Kira was bawling her eyes out. Isaac looked disgusted throughout the whole movie. After the movie ended, Kira was still in tears. She was sniffling. "Kira, stop crying," Isaac helped her wipe her tears.

She pointed to her face. "This….this isn't tears….."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "You're crying,"

"This is just rain…I'm not crying…..I'm raining" She hiccupped. "This isn't just rain, this is a storm," He pointed out.

"I get over emotional," She sighed. He wiped the remaining tears on her face. Kira grabbed a tissue, and blew her nose, and put the tissue back on the table.

"You're not going to throw it away?" He asked her. "Someone will eventually do it," Kira shrugged.

Isaac shook his head in disbelief. He got up, and threw the tissue away. "I'm beat; I don't have any strength left." Kira complained.

"You were ranting throughout the whole movie," He came back, and stood in front of Kira.

"I'm tired…." She whispered. Isaac gulped. She looked very pretty, despite having a tear stain face. She was still glowing. Her cheeks were a little pink, and her lips were parted.

He reached down, and scooped her in his arms. She nuzzled against his chest. He carried her to her room, and laid her on the bed.

He put her head on the pillow, and covered her in the blankets. He made sure she was tucked in, and she was comfortable.

"Thanks…" She tiredly said. Isaac sat on the edge on the bed.

He pats her head affectionately. "You're welcome, just go to sleep,"

"I wanna keep you company…" She quietly said. "You're tired," He deadpanned.

"And you're lonely," She sadly smiled. He stared at her. "I guess I am…."

Kira slowly got up. She looked in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was frozen. She was hugging him. He eventually wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on the crook of her neck. Kira tighten her hold.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. He softly smiled. Kira bit her lip. "Until Mr. Argent comes back, you wanna stay with me?" "I couldn't," He said.

"We have a guest bedroom. You can stay, that way you won't lonely." She explained. "Why are you so nice to me?" He curiously asked.

"Everybody deserves to be taken care of. Everybody should have a home. Sometimes a home can be embrace. Taking care of someone is the right thing to do." Kira quietly said. She was blinking a lot. She must be really tired.

"Thanks…." He genuinely said. He was ecstatic. He probably is the luckiest person in the world. He gets to stay with the girl he's been obsessed about for the last couple of days.

"Can I stay tonight?" He hopefully asked. Kira nodded.

"With you?" Isaac asked. Kira smiled. "Sure," "In this room?" He's pushing his luck. "Okay," She shrugged. "On your bed?" He sheepishly grinned. Kira thought about it for a while. She sighed. "Fine…."

She was too tired to argue. She moved over. He took out his shoes, and sweater. He laid right next to her.

Kira put a barrier of pillows between them. Isaac never hated pillows more than he does right now.

"Um Kira?" Isaac called her. "Yeah?" She mumbled. "I can't sleep." He complained. "How about you try closing your eyes?" She lazily suggested.

"What's that going to do?" He asked. "Sometimes when you close your eyes…..you can't see." Kira said.

Isaac smiled. She was too cute for words. "I tried that, and I was as blind as a bat." Isaac snickered. Kira quietly giggled.

"Wanna spoon?" He was really pushing his luck this time. "No, I'm tired, and I can't move." Kira groaned.

"Please? I never spooned before." Isaac whined. "You never spoon before?" Kira tiredly asked. "Nope," Isaac responded. "Fine," She rolled her eyes.

Isaac quietly squealed in delight. She moved to face him. He quickly composed himself. "Big spoon or little spoon?" Kira asked.

"Big spoon," He replied a little too quickly. Kira raised an eyebrow. "Why do you get to be the big spoon?" "I have longer arms." He stated.

"Then why do I have to be the little spoon?" Kira pouted. "Because you're smaller," He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kira's eye twitched. "I'm not small." "Oh sorry, because you're fun sized." He corrected himself.

Kira turned, so that her back was facing him. "Kira?" He wondered if he made her mad. "Are we spooning or what?" She suddenly asked.

Isaac's face lit up. He couldn't hide the grin spreading across his face. It was official, he is a fool for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So Stiles picked Lydia, YAY! Poor Malia…..I don't like her, but i don't hate her. **

**Parrish and Lydia are getting closer….i wonder what's Stiles is going to think"**

**Kira is being a dork. Isaac is trying to bag. Do you think he is coming on too strong?**

**Did you enjoy it? Please review or favorite if you haven't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

You need to read the chapter 7 to understand this. (If you didn't read it.)

This chapter is kind of fast paced, I wrote this when I was half conscious. (I'm half kidding)

That chapter seems more "fun" than the others.

There will more Kisaac than Stydia.

_Italics= Kira's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= Isaac's thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters.**

* * *

Isaac groggily opened his eyes. His arms were extremely numb. _**Damn, I can't move.**_

He finally noticed Kira. _**We spooned hahahaha, I can't believe it. We snuggled….hahahaha. God is real!**_

He tried to hold his chuckles, but he couldn't. He spent most of the night watching Kira till he eventually got tired. He fondly smiled, as he looked at her. _**She's so pretty…**_

Kira's back was pressed against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her body. He sniffed her hair. _**It smells like strawberries. Strawberries are now my favorite fruit. I feel like such a creep. Screw it,**_

He tightened his hold, and brought her closer. He couldn't wipe the grin on his face. _**Shoot me I must dreaming, **_

Kira slightly moved. He froze. _**Oh I'm screwed, **_

Kira's butt went right contact with Isaac's manhood. He stopped breathing for a moment. _**God, if this is a sex dream, you are cruel, and if this is real, well fuck me,**_

Isaac couldn't move. Kira's butt grazed his manhood once more. He let out the breath he was holding. _**Dear god**_, _**please don't let my nine inches of glory say hello, **_He bit his bottom lip.

Kira softly moaned. _**Don't moan! Oh god, I have a boner. Please don't notice,**_

Kira's butt was rubbing against his manhood. He grunted. _**Damn, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm turned on….**_

Kira turned to around, and came face to face with Isaac. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and brought him closer. _**Please don't notice, please don't notice,**_

She snuggled closer to his chest. His heart was playing a drum solo. It was beating very fast. He gulped. His manhood was rubbed against her womanhood.

_**I guess this is an early introduction…..wow Kira is a deep sleeper…I guess she doesn't notice.**_

He deeply sighed. Kira groaned. "Stop that…." _**That woke her up? Oh god, she's awake! **__What's poking me?_

"Stop what?" He feigned ignorance. "Poking me," Kira lazily responded. _His hand is rubbing against my lady friend. If he doesn't remove his hand in 30 seconds, he is going to be missing a hand, or possibly a limb._

Kira pulled her arm back, and got up. She rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay?" _You've been touching me in areas that should not be touch._

Isaac tried to hide his erection. He brought up the blankets to his waist. "Yeah, I'm fine," He stuttered. _**I'm perfectly fine. Just had boner when your ass was rubbing against my dick,**_

He was shaking, and sweating. "Oh my god…" Kira realized.

_I get it now! __**I'm screwed, she's gonna think I'm weird…**_

Kira clapped her hand. "You're in heat." _**I'm in what? She thinks I'm…..in heat?**_

She pointed at him. "That's why you kept groping me." _It all makes sense now!_

"I wasn't groping you!" He quickly defended. "Kira I think you misunderstood something. I-"

"Its fine," Kira interrupted. "There's no need to be embarrassed, we have hormones we can't control."

"Like I said, you're misunderstanding I wasn't groping you." Isaac tried to explain. _**Should I tell her? Would that worse than being in heat?**_

"If you're not in heat, then why were you getting all handsy?" Kira suspiciously questioned.

"Um….i…..you see…." Isaac stalled. He sighed. "I did it subconsciously." He lamely lied. _**I'm the worst…**_

Kira giggled. "It's nothing to be a shame of." _Poor Isaac, I bet he's all embarrassed…I know I would be…being caught in heat…that's just terrible._

Isaac stiffly smiled. "Yeah, don't about it…to anyone….especially Lydia." _**If Kira tells Lydia about what happened, she'd know right away about my boner.**_

Kira looked down at his manhood. Isaac covered it with his hands. He awkwardly smiled. _**Things can't get any worse.**_

She sympathetically smiled. "I think you should go "relieve" in the bathroom. But don't take a shower, because I'm going first."

He got off the bed. "Yeah, I'm going to go take care of it." _**Isaac, you dumbass, you ruined the moment. We were spooning, and then you got too excited. God if you're listening, please give me another chance. **_

Kira burst out laughing after he left. _What an awkward situation. I gotta tell Lydia._

Kira looked around; she was looking for her phone. She noticed something on the bed. _What is that?_

She touched it. It was clear, but sticky. It had a whitish glow to it. It felt like lubricant. _Is this pee? Pee isn't white though….wait it's glue, duh!_

She brought it to her nose. She was about to sniff it, but her bedroom door opened. Isaac was standing there, with lips parted, and wide eyes. _**Is that my pre-cum, on her hand, near her mouth? She's looking at me! She looks really sexy like that. Damn it, I just got rid of boner. Now I have another one,**_

Kira noticed the bulge in his pants. "I have a boner." He flatly pointed out. (The pun wasn't intended)

"I thought you were going to take care of your little friend." Kira stared at the bulge. _I am going to pass out. I never seem a boner before, well clearly. It's bigger than I thought._

"I did," Isaac responded. _**Till somebody had to get me aroused again,**_

She pointed to the bulge. "It's still there. Were you doing it in the dark?"

"What's on your hand?" He asked, ignoring her question.

Kira hummed. "I don't know. I just found it on the bed. I think its glue, but it's very slippery."

He sighed. "And you were about to eat it?" He was trying not smile, but this situation was just too funny to him.

Kira shook her head. "I was going to smell it." Isaac snickered. "It's not glue…" He muttered.

_**She is going to have a panic attack. **__What did he say?_

"I couldn't catch that. What did you say?" Kira smiled.

"It's not glue." He repeats a little louder. Kira furrowed her eyebrows. "What you mean it's not glue? If it's not glue, then what is it?"

A chuckle escaped Isaac's lips. He had to compose himself. He had totally forgotten about the erection he has right now. "It's pre-ejaculatory fluid."

_What did he just say? _

"As in….." Kira trailed off, wanting him to explain further more. "Yeah, it's pre-cum." He stated flat out.

It was silence, after Isaac said that. Nobody moved, or talked.

Kira finally processed what he said. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. She grabbed a paper towel, and wiped her hand furiously. _Oh my god, I just touched his pre-cum, he saw me touching his pre-cum. OH MY GOD THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!_

Isaac couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing. He was holding his stomach. Tears were coming out of his eyes. It's been a while since he's laughed this much. _**This is the best day of my life. HAHAHAHAHA,**_

Kira ran out of the room, and went straight to the kitchen. Isaac followed. He was still laughing. Kira was scrubbing her hand with soap. "You smelled my pre-cum, hahahahahahaha," Isaac kept repeating that.

Isaac's boner went away, due to all the laughing, and he wasn't feeling aroused anymore.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She cried. _I feel so violated, I just touched someone's pre-cum. No, I SMELLED it!_

Isaac couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry, it's not funny. I'm not laughing…" He smiled.

Kira washed her hands. She wiped them, and then turned to Isaac. She pointed at him. "I'm gonna let this go, only because you were in heat. I'm gonna take a shower, and cleanse my body of any pre-cum." She stomped away. Isaac chuckled, as he noticed that Kira had some pre-cum on her butt.

_**I like her so much. I think I'm falling for her even more. I wonder if she likes me too. If she doesn't, I'll change her mind.**_

* * *

Lydia woke up at the sound of her phone ringing. She grunted. She grabbed her phone, and answered it.

She coughed. "Hello," She said as politely as she could.

"Hey Lyds…"

Her eyes slightly widen. "Stiles…" She softly said. There was an awkward silence between them. Both of them didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to hear your voice…" Stiles told her. "Are you okay? Your voice is rather hoarse." She worriedly asked. "You sound like hell…" She added.

She was getting concerned about him. Did something happen between him and Malia? That was the only thought in her mind.

"Can we meet up? There's something I need to tell you." He said. He wanted to tell Lydia about him and Malia. He wasn't going to tell her that he wants to be with her yet.

He knows Lydia, and even if he did tell her how he felt, chances were she would reject him despite how she felt. He was going to wait.

"I have something to tell you too. Can you come over?" Lydia nervously asked. She wanted to tell him about what happened yesterday.

"Sure, I'll be in 15 minutes." Stiles hanged up.

* * *

Lydia smiled. At least they're getting back to how they used to be. She dialed Kira's number. "Hey Kira, I need some advice-"

"Kira's not here right now please leave a message after the beep."

Lydia grumbled. "Isaac, stop playing around, where's Kira?"

"She's taking a shower after our awkward situation." Isaac explained. _**After I lightly jizzed on her pants, and technically it got on her hand too…**_

"Why are you at her house?" Lydia questioned. "Because I'm her future husband," He boldly stated.

Lydia scoffed. "Are you in love with her?" _**Am I in love with Kira? I do love everything about her. I never felt this way with anyone.**_

Isaac took a deep breath. "I think I'm getting there….how did you know you were in love with Stiles?"

"Did Kira tell you that?" Lydia asked. She was angry. No one was supposed to know that except for Allison, Kira, and Parrish.

"No, Stiles did," Isaac replied. "Who told Stiles?" Lydia pestered him. "He said you confessed to him." Isaac responded.

"I never said that." Lydia said in exasperation. "Tell him that, now answer my question," Isaac whined. _**How can I tell I'm in love with Kira?**_

"It was a feeling. I realized it when we kissed. When we parted, we just looked at each other. The kiss was reassurance that I cared for him more than I thought. The gaze was realization that I didn't just care for him, I'm in love with him." Lydia smiled, as she remembered the kiss.

"So I have to kiss her?" Isaac asked. _**That's gonna be hard…..**_

"Not exactly, you don't need to know if you're in love with her. You just need to know that what you're feeling isn't just temporary." Lydia explained. She was closer to Scott, but this wasn't about her. It is about Kira, and what makes her happy.

"Thanks, oh Kira just came back." Isaac handed the phone to Kira. "Hello,"

"I need some advice." Lydia stated. "About what?" Kira sat on the bed, next to Isaac.

"Stiles is coming over soon. I'm gonna tell him-" Lydia excitedly smiled. _Tell him what? How you feel? That's wonderful!_

"That's great!" Kira squealed. _I can't believe Stiles and Lydia are going to be together!_

"But how should I say it?" Lydia asked.

"Say how you feel and how it is. Don't leave any details." Kira advised.

The doorbell rang. "He's early, I gotta go. I'll tell you what happened later." Lydia hanged up.

* * *

Lydia ran downstairs. She opened the door. "Stiles, you're early," She deadpanned.

"I just really needed to talk to you." Stiles walked in. They went up to Lydia's room.

"I bet I look like a mess." Lydia laughed. "You look beautiful." Stiles told her, as he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lydia smiled. "Thanks," She took a seat on the bed. "I have something to tell you," They both said in unison.

They laughed. "You go first," Stiles offered. "Well, I plan on telling the whole pack later, and I wanted to tell you first. I'm going out with Jordan." Lydia brightly smiled. Stiles could feel his heart ripping at those words. He felt like he was about to cry at Lydia's statement. He didn't know what to say.

Lydia was waiting for his reaction, or rather his approval. "That's great," He stuttered, as he plastered a fake smile on his face. "How did it happen?"

"Remember when we were talking in your room, well after I left I went to the police station, and Jordan and I talked, and I like him." Lydia briefly explained.

"Oh…." He swallowed. "You're happy with him?"

Lydia slowly nodded. "He's a great guy. I need to be with a good guy."

Stiles had a forced smile on his face. "That's great…." "What did you want to tell me?" Lydia curiously asked.

"Um...i….you see….can I use your notes for math?" He asked. He decided not to tell Lydia about his break up with Malia. He knew she was going to be pissed at him once she finds out, but he needed time. He and Malia decided to go separate ways. He can't just go back to her. Right now, he needs to think.

"Sure," Lydia walked out to her bag, and took out her notebook. "Here," She handed it to him. "Thanks"

Stiles was about to leave, but was stopped by Lydia. "Can we hang out sometime?" She hopefully asked.

She was trying to repair their relationship.

"I can't…I promised my Dad I'd spend some time with him…maybe another time?" Stiles excused himself, as he was about to leave.

"Okay, I'll text you," She said.

That day, he waited. That day, she didn't text him.

Lydia called Kira after Stiles left. "Hey, how'd it go?" Kira asked. _Did you tell Stiles about how you feel?_

"Yeah, I told him about Jordan." Lydia responded. _Jordan, what about Stiles?_

"What about Jordan?" Kira confusedly asked. "I didn't tell you. That's right! I didn't tell you. I'm dating Jordan." Lydia finally revealed.

"You told Stiles," Kira hesitated. "Yeah," _Poor Stiles, that is really bad timing,_

"Well, are you happy with him?" Kira asked. "Yeah, he's good to me." _Stiles is good to you._

"Good for you, i'm in a house with a boy who's in heat," Kira complained. "He's in heat?" Lydia questioned. "Yeah, we were spooning, and his hand was all up in my area, It kept poking me." Kira explained.

"His hand?" Lydia asked, to see if she was hearing correctly. "Yeah, i woke up feeling something poking me in my butt, and i turned, and he started groping my vagina." She complained.

"I don't think that was his hand." Lydia said. _What do you mean? _

"Of course it's his hand. What else would it be?" Kira asked. Lydia laughed. "Think about it, you guys are spooning, you guys are chest to chest, his arms were wrapped around you right?"

_That's right! When he groped me, his arms were wrapped around me, then that means..._

"Oh my god...there's a rat in the house." Kira wailed. "No, Kira, he wasn't in heat, he was aroused, his hand wasn't poking you, it was his genitals." Lydia explained.

_Oh, that's why there was pre-cum._

"Why were you guys spooning?" Lydia asked. "Oh, i got to go. I'll tell you later." Kira hanged up, much to Lydia's dismay.

* * *

"Are you done talking on the phone?" Isaac asked. He came back from the bathroom. _**What were you gals talking about?**_

"Yeah, Lydia just told me sometime interesting." Kira looked at him. "What?"

"You weren't in heat." Kira stated. **_Oh crap,_**

"Course i was," Isaac stuttered. "You're hand wasn't poking my butt or my private part." Kira glared.

"Oh my god, there's a rat in the house." Isaac said, with too much enthusiasms. **_Way to make that believable,_**

"It's not my fault! Your ass was grinding up on my dick!" He confessed. "You couldn't at least told me. I feel like such a idiot." Kira whined.

There was a silence between them. Kira finally looked at Isaac who was staring at her. They couldn't hide the smile forming on their faces. They started to laugh.

_It is kind of funny now that you think about it._

_**Should I tell her now? I'm gonna tell her.**_

"Kira, I have something to tell you." He suddenly said. _**I have to calm down, but what if she reacts badly?**_

_He wants to tell me something? I wonder what it is._

"Kira," He started out. Kira looked at him, urging him to finish. "I like you," He finally admits. Kira' s eyes widens. _He likes me? Since when? Was I the girl he was talking? __**She looks shock. Is that a bad thing?**_

There was an awkward silence between them. Isaac finally spoke up.

"I like our friendship a lot." He lamely added. _**Dumbass, I just friend-zoned myself, I'm such a fucking idiot.**_

Kira's expression seemed more relaxed. _He's talking about our friendship. I knew it wasn't me. Doesn't he like-_

Kira's thoughts were cut off, as she responded to him.

"Thanks, you're my best friend too." Kira kindly smiled. _**And now she friend-zoned me, Things can't get any worse.**_

"I thought you meant like like," Kira said. "Nope, I meant like in a friendly way." He lied. _Thank god, that would ruin our relationship, i mean friendship. **I'm such a coward.**_

"I was about to say because," Kira took a deep breath. "I thought you liked Malia," She continued.

Isaac was shock, no shocked couldn't even described the feeling. _**When on god's green earth did I ever start to like Malia? Its official, things are worse. At least she won't suspect a thing. I could get her jealous.**_

He sheepishly smiled. "Guilty,"

_**If she's jealous that means she does like me, even if it is slightly. Pretending to like that coyote is not going to be easy, but if it will tell me how Kira feels, then it's worth it.**_

_I KNEW IT! I'm not jealous, not even slightly. I don't know why, but I feel kind of disappointed that I'm not the one he likes. But I'm definitely not jealous. I can't be. I don't like him in the way, right?_

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here's a recap of what happened, just in case you guys or gals don't understand, which I doubt.

Stiles is heartbroken. Lydia seems happy. He is trying to keep it together, but will eventually break down. **(Spoilers)**

Isaac friend-zoned himself, Kira friend-zoned him, they are so CUTE. (I swear to god that the pun wasn't intended.)

I just wanted to say my thanks again for the sweet oh so kind reviews.

**Did you enjoy it? Please review or favorite/follow if you haven't.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is relatively short compare to others, and the moments are really fast.

Stiles and Kira are really similar and this chapter is like a parallel between them.

There is some Isaac/Malia, believe me I was crying when I was writing their scenes, it was so painful.

**Bold: Stiles's thoughts**

_Italics: Kira's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters**

* * *

Isaac banged his head on his locker. He can't believe he lied to Kira, it wasn't the first time but he told her he liked Malia. He sighed.

He felt like such a coward. It's been two weeks since he they started living together. They were getting closer.

That's what Isaac wanted, but he always felt like Kira was holding back, he knew how he felt; he just wanted to know how she felt.

Throughout the two weeks, Kira has been showing mixed signals.

One minute she'd be flirting with him, the next she'd be on the phone talking to Scott. He turned his head, and noticed Malia.

He gulped, and walked over to her. "Hi,"

"Um, we're not friends." Malia bluntly said. "Yeah, I don't like you either." He agreed.

He took a deep breath. "But I need your help," She finally looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I need to pretend you're interested in me." He casually asked. Malia furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean lie?"

"No, it's pretending," He corrected. "You want me to pretend that I like you?" She asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. "But, I don't," She deadpanned. "Then pretend," He was getting impatient.

"Why?" She curiously asked. "I told the girl I want to be with that I liked you." Isaac sighed.

"You mean Kira," Malia corrected. "Her scent is all over you. You smell weird when she is around."

"I do like her, and I wanna know if she likes me." He explained.

"But wouldn't that make you a bad friend? Scott and Kira are technically still together." She said. "You have a crush on your friend's girlfriend."

That's when it clicked. He likes Kira, who still hung up on Scott. "I know I'm being a bad friend, but I just want to know if she likes me. If I know, that would give me hope that at least I have a chance." He said.

Malia slightly smiled, as she nodded. "Okay, let's pretend."

* * *

Kira was spying on them. She saw Malia and Isaac talking to each other.

She frowned. _Since when were they friends?_

_I know he likes her, but I didn't think he would act upon it; she just broke up with Stiles._

She saw Malia smiled. She bit her lip. _What if Malia liked Isaac back?_

The bell ranged. She sighed as she went to class. Isaac walked in and sat right next to her.

She bit her lip and faced Isaac. "So you and Malia….."She started. Isaac smirked. "What about us?"

"You guys were together this morning?" Kira questioned, trying to sound casual. "Were you spying on us?" He laughed.

"No, I was observing from afar…." She pouted. "Are you jealous?" He asked. "NO," She quickly protested. "I'm just curious." She looked away. _I'm not jealous….just curious._

* * *

Stiles was staring at Lydia, while she was taking down notes.

He felt so awkward about her and Parrish.

Was this how Lydia felt when he was with Malia? He still didn't tell Lydia that he broke up with Malia.

**Should I tell her about Malia and me? I should've told her first. If I ask her out, before Malia, or Parrish, maybe things would've been different. Why do we always have bad timing?**

Lydia felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around, and noticed Stiles looking at her.

**I really want to be with her. **He smiled.

Lydia smiled and waved, then resume to what she was doing.

He banged his head on his desk. **What the hell am I going to do?**

* * *

"I mean, I know he likes Malia, but don't you think he's coming off a bit strong?" Kira ranted.

"Uh huh," Lydia absentmindedly agreed. She was texting Parrish.

Kira took a bit of her sandwich. "They were flirting this morning. I mean, it's been two weeks since Stiles broke Malia." She complained. _Why is this bothering me so much?_

Lydia stopped texting. "What did you just say?"

"They were flirting this morning." Kira answered. "No, the other thing," Lydia said.

"It's been two weeks since Stiles broke up with Malia." Kira responded.

Lydia was shocked. Two weeks ago, Stiles told her he wanted to talk to her in person. He asked for her notes. Is it possible that he wanted to tell her about him and Malia?

"Did he tell you why he broke up with Malia?" Lydia composed herself. _Should I tell her?_

"Why don't you ask him?" Kira suggested. "I'm pretty sure the break up was mutual."

"Why didn't he tell me? Am I the reason they broke up?" Lydia rubbed her forehead. Kira lightly hugged her. "Maybe they didn't love each other like they thought."

"Does everybody know?" Lydia asked. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"They must've assumed you knew I know I did." Kira smiled. "I guess he doesn't tell me everything." Lydia muttered.

"Or maybe he was planning to, but backed out," Kira said. "I mean you have been pretty busy with Parrish."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Lydia asked. Kira shook her head. "No, it's just you should talk to him, like right now." She suggested.

"I can't, we only have one class together, and I don't see him for the rest of the day." Lydia explained.

"Then maybe after school," Kira hopefully said.

"I can't, I have a date with Jordan." Lydia got up from her seat. "I got to go, I'll see you later," She sighed.

Kira walked her leave. _I really don't want to interfere._ _I really want Stydia to happen. I guess I could give him a heads up. _

She takes out her phone, and dials Stiles's number.

* * *

Stiles felt his phone ringing. He takes out his phone. "Hey Kira, where are you?" He answered.

"Somewhere, where are you?" Kira responded. "I'm where we always have lunch." He nonchalantly replied.

"Lydia is going on a date with Parrish today." Kira told him. Stiles started choking on his food. "Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He brushed off.

**Again, how many dates do people go on? **"They always go on dates," Stiles said, after calming down.

"Lydia found out that you and Malia aren't together." Kira wailed. "You told her?" Stiles said in disbelief.

"I casually said it, because I thought you told her." Kira explained. Stiles rubbed his forehead. **This is terrible. I'm screwed. Lydia's probably mad right now.**

"She kept asking me questions. I told her to ask you. But I think she's really mad." Kira said.

"Why did you tell me about Parrish?" He asked. "Lydia might be mad, but I could tell that she really wants to talk to you." Kira said.

"She's going on a date. I'm her friend; I can't do anything about that." Stiles sighed. **I really want to though.**

"You might be her friend, but you're also the guy who is madly in love with her. You have every right to act upon your feelings." Kira softly said.

**You're right about that. I just can't….**

"I'm not going to interrupt her date." He whispered in the phone.

"You're sitting with 3 werewolves, and a werecoyote. Why are you whispering? To them whispering is the same as shouting." Kira pointed out. "And plus aren't you curious about what exactly they do on their dates?"

**I really want to but I can't go alone….unless…**

"Can you come with me?" He asked.

"Oh, I would, but I really can't, partially because I don't want to, and partially because Malia is coming over, and I need to take care of my guests. Just take Liam with you; I'll text you where she is going." Kira hanged up.

"Who were you talking to?" Liam asked, as he took a bit of his sandwich. **Screw it,**

Stiles faced Liam, and widely smiled. "What are you doing after school?"

Liam blankly stared in response.

* * *

Kira finally got home. _That was a long day,_

"Hey Kira," Malia casually said. Kira froze. _Wait a minute,_

She saw Isaac and Malia sitting together on the couch. _What is heck is this?_

"Hey Kira, I told you that Malia was coming over, right?" Isaac smiled.

_That's right, I can't believe I forgot._

Kira forcefully smiled. "Of course you told me, I-I'll just be in my room," She walked to her room, and shut the door.

_I have to do something. I mean, this is my house, and I shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable._

Kira opened the door, hoping to hear what they were talking about. All she could hear is laughing.

_Foxes are similar to wolves, so we have super hearing right? I haven't learned that yet, damn it,_

She was pacing back and forth. _I could just go watch TV there, but I don't want to see them act cutesy._

She sighed._ I don't care if it's shameless I got to know what they are saying._

Meanwhile, Isaac was having a genuine conversation with Malia. "Are you and Stiles still friends?" He asked.

"Of course, it's not awkward; it's more comfortable than it was compared to when we were dating." She responded.

She chuckled. "What?" He asked. "Kira is pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself, thinking about ideas to eavesdrop." She laughed. Isaac smiled. "I can see why you like her so much," She murmured.

Kira opened her door, and walked out. Isaac and Malia turned to look at her.

"Hello, I'm just getting a snack, because I'm hungry," She slowly walked to the kitchen, taking her time.

"Continue your conversation," She urged, while taking baby steps to the kitchen.

Malia looked at Isaac. He was looking at Kira, and then diverted his attention to Malia. "Are you thinking of dating again?" He asked, as he winked.

_Did he just wink at her?_

Malia took that as the signal.

"Depends on whom," She shrugged. "If I have a good feeling towards them, then why not? Are you thinking of dating?"

_Ouch!_

Kira bumped into the wall. Isaac turned his head. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I'm just peachy." Kira said in a high pitch voice. She rubbed her forehead, as she walked in the kitchen.

_Ouch, that really hurt. At least now I can hear what they are saying._

"There is this girl I like." He loudly confessed. _Oh god, is he going to confess? Are they going to be a couple?_

"Who is she?" Malia asked with a smile. Kira popped her head out of the kitchen to look at them.

She saw Isaac leaning closer. She grabbed whatever was closest to her, and ran to living room.

"Hey guys!" She stopped Isaac. He smirked, and sat back. "Yeah?" Malia replied.

"Do you want some…?" She looked what was in her hand. "Avocado?" _At least its food,_

"It fights off disease and infection….." Her voice trailed.

_Why am I feeling this way? I mean, I don't like him that way._

* * *

Stiles was in his jeep with Liam. "Why are following Deputy Parrish and Lydia?" Liam asked.

"We are not following them. We are going to eat." He lied. **If this kids keeps talking, I'm gonna-**

"Don't you have a crush on Lydia?" Liam asked. Stiles sighed. "Liam, can we have 5 minutes of peace and quiet?"

Liam opened his mouth to talk. "Don't answer that," Stiles interrupted. **I shouldn't have brought him.**

They finally arrive at their destination. They saw Lydia and Parrish go in the restaurant.

Stiles went in, followed by Liam. They sat far away from them, so they won't get caught.

Stiles looked at Lydia and Parrish. **Why is she laughing? She never laughs with other people.**

Liam grabbed the menu and started ordering food. Stiles glanced at Liam. He angrily grabbed the menu out of Liam's hand. "What the hell are you doing?" **We're on a mission and you're eating?**

"I'm hungry so I'm eating." He answered slowly. "You said we came here to eat,"

Stiles deeply sighed. **I don't have time for this; well I have a lot of time.**

"If you're spying on Lydia, and the guy, why are we sitting far away from them?" Liam curiously asked.

**You did not just ask that?**

"Liam, don't you think that's why I brought you with me? You're gonna use your werewolf hearing and tell me everything they are saying," Stiles explained.

Liam nodded. Their food arrived. Stiles was eating and watching them at the same time. "What are they saying now?" He asked.

Liam drank his water. "He asked her if she is okay, she doesn't in the mood for small talk," **Hahahaha, she is so bored,**

"What do you smell?" Stiles asked. Liam took a bite of his cheeseburger, and chewed.

"Angsts," He replied. "She says she's fine, it's just something happened and she really needs to talk to someone,"

**Something happened and she needs to talk to someone?**

"That's me! She's talking about me!" Stiles excitedly said. "What else?"

"He says if she needs to leave, then its fine with him," Liam nonchalantly said.

**Please leave, please leave, please leave,**

"She says its fine, and she is going to stay," Liam told him. "He asked her if it's about Stiles, and she said yeah," Liam took another bite of his cheeseburger.

**What about Stiles? I can't hear this, but I really want to,**

"She said Stiles," Liam said. **What, just Stiles?**

"What else?" He asked. "That's it, she just said Stiles," Liam shrugged. **That can't be right, **

He turned to look at Lydia and Parrish. He exchanged eye contact with Lydia. He quickly turned away.

**Oh shit, she knows we're here, oh my god, we're dead,**

"She's looking at us. " Liam pointed out. Stiles rubbed his forehead. "I know!" **We got to escape. We got to leave.**

"We have 30 seconds to escape. We are going to-" Stiles started. "She's coming over here." Liam interrupted. "What?" He turned to see Lydia walking over to them.

"Act natural!" He grabbed the menu. Liam took a bite of his cheeseburger. Lydia approached them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're...eating/on a date?" Both said in unison. They looked at each other. **Really, on a date? You just had to say that Liam,**

"I didn't know you guys swing that way." She dryly commented, obviously not buying the lie. "Well, you never know," Stiles smiled.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here's a recap of what happened, just in case you guys or gals don't understand, which I doubt.

Stiles situation is very similar to Kira's situation.

Kira is still denying her jealously. Lydia is happily dating Parrish for now.

Liam is being a puppy and helping Stiles. Malia and Isaac are getting closer as FRIENDS.

**Did you enjoy it? Please favorite/follow if you haven't.**

**Please review as well; I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm in high school now, so I've been pretty busy with schoolwork and homework and the class elections are coming up.

I will try to update, but the longer I take, the better the chapters get.

There will be no thoughts in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters.**

* * *

"So the weirdest thing just happened to me." Lydia sat down on Kira's couch. "Oh really?" Kira feign ignorance.

She was in the kitchen, preparing oolong tea. "Yeah, I met Stiles during my date with Jordan." Lydia explained. "That's…..unexpected…" Kira walked in the living room with a tray, holding two cups, and placed it on the table.

"It can't be coincidence." Lydia took a sip of the oolong tea. "Was he with anyone?" Kira asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, he was with Liam. Wait a minute, I didn't tell anyone about my date except…you. You didn't tell Stiles about my date and made him follow me did you?" Lydia asked, suspicion evident in her voice.

"Why would I tell Stiles about your date? I don't even have his number. Not that I would talk to him behind your back." Kira rambled. "Maybe they were on a date?" She joked, as she tried to change the subject.

"That's what he said." Lydia deadpanned. "That doesn't sound like a sex joke." Kira commented. "I'm not joking. He said that." Lydia flatly said.

"Well…." Kira titled her head. "He's not gay." Lydia bluntly said.

"Well you never know," Kira shrugged. "Maybe Liam…..has a crush on Stiles?" Kira awkwardly smiled. "Liam has a girlfriend." Lydia reminded her. "Oh my god….he's confused!" Kira proclaimed.

"He's not confused. He's lying." Lydia said. "No he's not?" Kira tried to sound confident, but her response sounded more like a question.

"He…told me….that he…..likes…..Stiles…" Kira slowly said. Lydia stared at her. "He said that?"

Kira vigorously nodded. She did feel kind of bad for Liam, but a friend in need is a friend she will help out.

"Liam likes Stiles?" Lydia asked, making sure she heard correctly. Kira nodded. "Liam likes Stiles?" Lydia repeated. Kira nodded again.

"Then why is he dating Hayden?" Lydia crossed her arms.

"Well you see, um, he's…all about feelings?" Kira said.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Liam's a pansexual?" Lydia asked, confused about all the information she was absorbing. Kira slowly nodded.

"What about Stiles?" Lydia asked. "He….goes both ways?" Kira sheepishly smiled. "Stiles is bisexual?"

"You didn't know?" Kira nervously asked. She wasn't exactly the best liar. "Apparently there was a lot of things he didn't tell me." Lydia sighed.

"You mean, there hasn't been one time where he asked you about a guy?" Kira hoped that there was at least one time.

"Now that you mentioned it, he did once ask me if he was attractive to gay guys." Lydia realized.

"See, he's likes boys….and girls." Kira said in exasperation.

* * *

"That went well." Malia commented. "She looked jealous right?"

"Or maybe she wanted to share an avocado." Isaac sarcastically added. He was driving Malia home.

"She didn't smell jealous." He said. "She was confused."

"Why was she confused?" Malia asked. "I don't know." Isaac responded. "How come you don't know?" Malia grunted. "Because I don't," Isaac glared at her.

"You like her a lot." Malia stated. "I know," Isaac chuckled. "How do you know?" Malia questioned. "I just do." Isaac replied.

"She likes you too." Malia smiled. "How do you know?" He glanced at her. "I just do." She shrugged.

* * *

Lydia sighed, as she tossed to the other side of the bed. She couldn't sleep. She reached over to grab her phone. She dialed Stiles's phone number.

"Hey Stiles I have something to say, it's been bothering me and I can't sleep unless I get this out." She proclaimed.

"Lydia-" "How could you not tell me about Malia? I thought we were friends. I tell you everything. You told everyone in the pack except for me." She ranted. "Lydia-"

"And how could you not tell me that you like boys?" Lydia yelled. "WHAT! I don't-"

"Kira told me all about it. First you don't tell me about Malia, and then you didn't even tell about your sexuality. Oh the deception!" Lydia complained.

"Lydia, would you listen-"

"And last but not least, GOOD NIGHT." She hung up.

* * *

Lydia was driving to school with Kira and Isaac. "You said that?" Kira laughed out loud.

"I had a lot on my mind. I couldn't sleep." She defended herself. Isaac chuckled. "I also told him that I know that he likes boys." Lydia revealed.

Kira widen her eyes. Isaac smirked, as he looked over to her. "What did he say?" Kira slowly asked.

"I don't know. I didn't give him the chance to talk." Lydia answered. "If it makes you better, I didn't know he was gay either." Isaac grinned.

Kira looked at him. "What are you doing?" She mouthed. "What? I really didn't know." He laughed.

* * *

The three of them walked in the school together.

"I have to go to the library, so I'll see you later." Lydia told them, as she walked away.

"I have to go to my locker." Kira said. "I have to follow you to your locker." Isaac followed her.

Kira was humming as she was taking a few books out of her locker. Isaac was standing beside the locker next to her.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT I'M GAY!" Stiles walked over to Kira. "Oh good morning, how was your day so far?" Kira smiled, ignoring the question.

"Oh I'm just peachy except for…..um…what was that thing that happened? What was it…oh that's right you told that I'M GAY." He shouted, which caused people to look over at him.

He didn't realize that Lydia was right behind him. "Wait you're gay?" Lydia asked, shock evident in her voice. Stiles was stuttering, as he was too shock to say anything.

"I thought you were going to the library?" Isaac casually asked. "I was, I need to borrow somebody biology book." Lydia responded. Kira handed Lydia her biology book.

"Lydia I'm-" Stiles tried to explain but was interrupted.

"It's fine really. I was mad that you didn't tell me but its fine because you weren't ready. I realized after I ranted last night that I was a little mean. You don't have to tell me things right away. Just tell me whenever you're ready just not over 2 weeks. I'll see you guys at lunch." Lydia smiled, and walked back to the library.

* * *

She walked in the library, and was looking for a seat. She spotted Liam who was sitting with Hayden. She sympathetically smiled. She walked over to them.

"Liam, can we talk for a second?" Lydia gently asked. "I'm kind of busy." Liam responded. Lydia's smile turned into a frown. "Liam, can we talk for a second?" She asked again.

Liam looked over to Hayden, who nodded. He kissed her. He followed Lydia who took them to spot where no one can hear them.

"I know your secret." She said. "What secret?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "There's no need to hide it anymore." Lydia patted his shoulder. "You shouldn't do this to her. She's a great girl. You shouldn't play with her feelings anymore."

"What are talking about?" Liam asked. "I'm very happy with my relationship with Hayden."

Lydia softly smiled. "Liam, you're like the brother I never wanted. I will always be on your side. So if there is a problem whether it's regarding your sexuality, or relationship, just know that you can talk to your big sister Lydia."

Liam was confused. "I don't have a problem with my sexuality nor my relationship."

"There is no need to deny it. There are no secrets among our pack." Lydia comforted. "That's right, I don't have any secrets." Liam told her.

"What about your crush on Stiles?" Lydia asked. "My what!" Liam exclaimed.

"Oh I see you're flustered. If you don't want people to know, I think its best that you whisper." Lydia advised.

"Kira told me that you have a little crush on Stiles. I've been there; I know exactly what you're going through." Lydia said, as she remembered her crush. Liam was speechless.

"If you're with somebody, and you start feeling differently, you start to question things, and when you question things, you begin to see things differently." Lydia nostalgically said.

"I…got to go." Liam ran away.

* * *

"Oh great, now she thinks I'm gay." Stiles cried out loud.

"Technically, I didn't tell her you were gay. I said you're a bisexual. You're the one who proclaimed in front of everybody that you're gay." Kira corrected.

"You," He pointed to Kira. "You are a genius."

"I am?" Kira asked. Stiles nodded. "You are," Isaac reassured her.

"What did I do?" Kira asked.

"At first I was mad, but then I realized how convenient it would be to pose as gay. I mean, she won't suspect anything. If I do anything too intimate, she won't think much of it, because she thinks I'm gay. Why didn't I think about this before?" Stiles laughed.

"This isn't going to end well." Isaac commented. "I don't like lying to Lydia." Kira softly said.

"You're not lying. I'm lying. You're just backing me up." Stiles tried to make her feel better.

"But still-"Kira tried to argue with Stiles, but was interrupted.

"KIRA!" They turned around, only to see an angry Liam walking towards them.

"You told Lydia that I like Stiles?" Liam asked her. "Yeah, I remember," Kira nodded.

"Why?" Liam angrily asked. "She now thinks I'm playing with Hayden."

"The words just came out." Kira responded. "Just like Stiles's sexuality," Isaac snickered.

They all looked at him. "What? You got to admit it's pretty funny." Isaac laughed. "No one laughing. If no one laughing, then it's not funny."" Kira told him.

"Yeah, that's like rule number one in comedy." Stiles said. The bell rang. "Let's go," Stiles pulled Liam arm. "I'm not done." Liam whined. "Yes, you are," Stiles dragged him away.

* * *

"Aren't you mad?" Liam asked him. "No, because this makes the plan so much easier," Stiles grinned.

"What plan?" Liam innocently asked. Stiles laughed, as he put his arm around Liam's shoulder.

"We are going to break up Marrish." Stiles proclaimed. "No, Lydia is like a big sister to me. She's happy and that's all that matters." Liam said.

"She belongs with me. I truly believe that we are meant to be. She's my soulmate. It's always going to be her even when it isn't." Stiles confessed.

"Does it have to be her?" Liam asked. "Does it have to be Hayden?" Stiles retorted.

"Yeah, it has to be Hayden." Liam responded. "Why?" Stiles asked. "Because I love her," Liam simply said.

"Well sometimes love isn't enough to keep someone by your side. Sometimes you have to give it your all." Stiles advised.

"Did you give it your all?" Liam curiously asked. "No," Stiles honestly replied. "I didn't give it my all."

"If you couldn't give it your all back then, what makes now any different?" Liam questioned.

"It doesn't make any difference except I won't be giving it my all. I will give it my everything." Stiles confidently said.

"You really love her?" Liam asked.

Stiles scoffed. "Love doesn't even begin to comprehend how I feel about her."

"But you do love her." Liam stated. "I fell in love with her again and again. I love her. I always will." Stiles smiled.

"Fine, I will help with operation…" Liam couldn't remember the name.

"Operation break up Marrish," Stiles told him. "Yeah, we need a new plan name." Liam said.

"Why? Operation break up Marrish is perfect." Stiles complained. "It's blatantly obvious. You just put together Lydia's last name Martin and Parrish together, even I knew that." Liam explained.

"That's right, if you could figure it out so quickly, it won't take long before Lydia finds out. How about…" Stiles was thinking about a perfect plan name.

"How about operation Ariel?" Liam suggested. "Operation Ariel?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she looks like Ariel." Liam shrugged. "Ariel is a redhead. Lydia is strawberry blonde. There's a difference." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, but if she is Ariel and you're her love interest, doesn't that make you Prince Eric?" Liam asked.

"We're calling it operation Ariel." Stiles quickly said. "Oh and whenever we are doing operation Ariel, you will address me as Eric, Lydia is Ariel, Parrish is Ursula. You are…."

"Can I be Sebastian?" Liam hopefully asked. "I thought you wanted to be something like Flounder." Stiles assumed.

"No, I want to be Sebastian." Liam whined.

"Fine, you're Sebastian." Stiles sighed. "How do you even know about the little mermaid?"

"It used to be my favorite movie when I was a kid." Liam shyly said. "You are a kid." Stiles muttered.

* * *

"I'm not done." Liam shouted. "Yes, you are," Stiles dragged him away.

Kira sighed. "That went well. We should get to class." She was about to walk away, but Isaac grabbed her wrist.

"Or we could ditch," He suggested. "You mean skip class, as in not being in class?" She nervously asked.

He nodded. "I'm….gonna sit this one out." She tried to run away, but Isaac had a tight grip on her wrist.

"Um, you were supposed to let go." Kira told him. "I don't want to let go." He smirked.

"What do you want?" Kira asked. Isaac stared at her a moment. He let go of her wrists. "You need to relax; too much stress and you'll start having white hair."

"I know but I can't just skip school. I'll have you know I have perfect attendance." Kira anxiously said.

"What is this supposed to prove?" He asked. "Well this proves that I am a good school citizen who comes to school every day in perfect condition if I may add." She patted her shoulder.

"Come on, I know you want to." He tried to convince her.

"I don't know…." "How about this? I will propose a deal. You will skip school with me, if you don't, I will tell Lydia about the whole thing." He crossed his arms.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Kira asked, clearly shocked by his offer.

He took one step closer. "If the shoe fits," Kira gasped. "Oh no you didn't,"

"I did it." He provoked. "Fine, I will skip school and do what people do when they skip school." Kira decided.

"Good, at the end of the day, you will be thanking me for this lovely day." Isaac smiled. "Not if I kill you first." Kira laughed.

The exit was right in front of them. "Once we step out, we will be considered as skipping school." Kira said, obviously worried about the consequences.

"Who cares? If we wanna skip school, then that is our business." Isaac shrugged. "I have a test today." Kira sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Isaac asked. He couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"No, I just can't breathe correctly." She wiped her nose.

"You're sniffling." He pointed out. "You can't breathe with snot in your nose." Kira reminded him.

"Can you hold my hand?" Kira asked. Isaac looked at her. "You want me to hold your hand?"

"No, I want you to hold my kidneys." Kira deadpanned. "Of course I want you to hold my hand. This is the first time in my life that I ever skipped school. This is peer pressure you know."

He held her hand and intertwined it with his hand. "You're overreacting." "Yeah, I overreact. Is there something wrong with that?" She glared at him.

"No, it's just…...cute." He smiled. "I know. I'm a very cute person." Kira grinned. "Now can we get back to the problem?" She pointed to the door.

"Um the door?" He said. "Yes the door," Kira said in exasperation. "What about the door?" He asked.

"It's closed." Kira pointed out. "So it's a closed door." Isaac corrected. "If it's closed, then open it. Be a gentleman." Kira sighed, getting frustrated at Isaac's lack of understanding.

"I can't I'm too busy holding your hand." Isaac rejected her command. "Then multitask." Kira told him.

"I am, I'm talking to you and holding your hand at the same time." Isaac replied. "You can't just open the door and walk out. There are cameras so they could see out faces. We need to think of a plan."

"OK, what's the plan?" Kira asked, knowing that this isn't going to turn out well.

"The cameras are on the left side. On the count of 3, I will open the door, and we quickly run to Lydia's car. You will drive."

"OK that's-" Kira paused. "That's your plan!" "We're supernatural creatures. I'm pretty confident that we can get pass cameras in less than a second." He arrogantly said. He held her hand a little tighter. He used his other hand to grab the door's handle.

"Wait, we don't even have Lydia's car keys." Kira added. "You mean these?" He took out a pair of keys out of his pocket, pressed the unlock button, and threw it at her.

"Ready?" He grinned. Kira looked back and forth between the door and Isaac. "Oh god,"

"3," With that, Isaac pushed the door opened, and he and Kira sprinted towards Lydia's car. Kira went to driver seat, whereas Isaac went to the passenger seat. Kira quickly started the car, and drove away.

"Oh my god!" Kira panted. "I actually did that!" Isaac laughed. His laugh was contagious and caused her to laugh.

They high fived. Kira was so proud with herself. Isaac smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling for?" Kira curiously asked. "Nothing, it's just, it feels like a date." He murmured.

"What?" Kira couldn't hear him properly. "Nothing," He smiled.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kira asked. "Can you put my seat belt on?"

"Safety first," They both said in unison. They looked at each other, clearly surprised. Kira broke eye contact and concentrated on her driving.

He leaned in closer to her face. He reached over to pull her seat beat down. Kira was trying to focus on the road but she was getting distracted. He buckled her seat belt.

Their eyes met for a moment. Kira gulped, as Isaac moved away. He sat back, and buckled his seat belt.

"So," Kira exhaled. "Where are we going?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here's a recap of what happened, just in case you guys or gals don't understand, which I doubt.

Lydia is really gullible, and she really believes the lie/misunderstanding.

Stiles and Liam are plotting operation Ariel. I fucking love Liam. He's a cinnamon roll.

Kira and Isaac are going on a date, and it's going to be epic!

**Did you enjoy it? Please favorite/follow if you haven't.**

**Please review as well; I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
